Fuedal Priestess, Rarest of Cards
by pclark
Summary: For DarkAngel048. Kagome defeats Naraku but her spell backfires and is trapped in a Duel Monster card drawing! Sota enters the drawing and wins. Kagome lands right in the hands of... read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 Uhoh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE - Modern Era<strong>

"Sis, are you still going to do the art for the Duel Monsters Card contest?" Souta asked his sister as she packed essentials.

"Mmhmm. I will be. I am almost done." Kagome answered him.

"What is it going to be?" Souta asked.

"It's of me." she replied.

"Why you? Why not Inuyasha?" Souta asked wrinkling his nose.

"Hey! Why not me? I am awesome as a Priestess and when I get the Shikon back, my power will not be rivaled by anyone. Well, except maybe Sesshomaru." she remarked.

"I thought you couldn't use the jewel for your own gain." Souta remarked.

"I'm not. But I have learned that anyone who has the jewel will be lent it's power whether they know it or not. The only thing that counts is that you have a good heart and soul." Kagome explained as she shoved the last items in the ugly yellow pack.

"Ok, just remember to have it turned in by the end of the week." he said getting bored with her.

"Yeah sure. I'm ready to go." she said and took off down stairs with her pack.

Her destination was the kitchen. In there was the person she needed to say good-bye to, her mother. When she entered the kitchen she was met by her mother holding a few binto boxes full of different kinds of food for her and all of her friends. Several water bottles were sitting on the counter waiting for her to grab-n-go.

"Oh mom, you didn't have to go out of your way for us." Kagome said.

"Yes I do. You're my daughter and even though you aren't here I need to make sure that you have some proper nourishment." her mother smiled.

"I know, that's why you're my mom and not someone elses'." she said.

"Yes. Now you better go before Inuyasha comes through." her mother commented.

"Ok, love you. I'll see you soon." Kagome said and disappeared with all necessities.

**(Fuedal Era)**

Kagome climbed out of the well with her heavy load and went to the village of Edo. Just as she entered the village Inuyasha was coming towards her. She noticed the look in his eyes, a look of annoyance, he wanted to know why she was late.

"Kagome! Why are you always late, wench?" he snapped.

"Inuyasha I'm not late and you know it." she said and walked passed him.

"We have to go! Naraku is on the move. While you were gone we got word where Naraku is, he's not far from here." he informed her.

"Great, so we are going after him? When?" she asked.

"Soon." he said.

"Ok, let me take these supplies to Kaede. Then we can go." she said.

"Feh, fine. Hurry up, I'll get the others." he said and took off.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his retreating form. She understood while he was in such a hurry. Naraku had almost the entire jewel, she had the only three peices left to add to the jewel for it to be complete. That was why Naraku was so close and Inuyasha was trying to protect the village from the vile creature. At the end of the village she entered Kaede's hut and dropped off the supplies for her and returned to the village enterance to see her friends all waiting for her.

They started their journey to where Naraku was rumored to be and walked until night had fallen. They hadn't reached Naraku so they made camp and brought out the binto boxes and ate their dinner. Having nothing better to do they each did their own thing.

Miroku meditated, Sango read a novel that Kagome had given her, Shippo and Kirara had turned in, Inuyasha had claimed his place in a tree for the night, and Kagome had finished up her sketch of her card and was making the list of powers the card would have and the life points. Everyone else had turned in for the night when she had finished it and the list.

She admired her work, the woman in the picture looked just like her. Well almost. The difference was in the picture she had the jewel, complete and whole. But everything else was the same. Her black hair was long and pulled back in the traditional way of the priestess and she now doned the priestess garb, only her hakamas' were a dark green. She loved the way it had turned out, especially the way she had made herself ready for action in the artwork. She was on one knee with her bow armed with her arrow beginning to glow. She thought it looked great, she hoped Souta liked it and that it would be the one picked as the new card.

But first things first. Naraku had to be defeated so she could complete the jewel and go home. Even though she would miss her friends, she needed to finish highschool and be with her family. Deciding to turn in for the night, Kagome put her art tools away and set her card sketch in a mesh zipper pocket on top of her yellow pack to fully dry. She wasn't going to have her hard work smudged.

After making sure that Shippo was warm enough, Kagome snuggled into her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep, blissfully unaware at the turn of events that was going to befall her.

Slowly the night trudged on and the surrounding woods fell unusually completely silent. It was so silent that Inuyasha stirred to see why it had went silent and what he opened his eyes to shocked him. Their small opening was filled with miasma and the treeline glowed with demon eyes.

"**Wake up!**" he shouted to his friends.

They all heard his shouting and woke. They couldn't believe it, that they hadn't felt Naraku coming or that they weren't already dead. Quickly they sprang into action, slaughtering the front line that Naraku had sent ahead of himself. They sliced through his battalion and then he made his appearance, tentacles and miasma filling up the clearing. Not hesitating for a second Inuyasha went on the warpath using the Red Adamant Barrage and Kagome added her Purity Arrow to the mix. But before their first attack hit, neither wasted a second to throw another attack. This time combining the Backlash Wave with one of her arrows.

The first attack hit, shattering Narakus' barrier and ripped through him followed quickly by the combination of the _Backlash Wave/Purity Arrow_. Ripping through his body and seperating him and the Shikon. Sango saw the jewel and kicked it towards Kagome.

"Kagome catch the jewel." she yelled.

Kagome looked up to see the jewel soaring towards her and she caught it. Naraku screamed in fury and launched what regenerated tentacles he had towards her. Sango sent the Hiraikotsu slashing through them and Miroku sucked them into the Wind Tunnel.

"Kagome take the jewel, get Shippo, and get out of here!" Miroku shouted to her.

Kagome nodded, shouldered her weapons, grabbed her kit, and took off with Narakus' enraged cry following. Shippo held tightly to her haori as she reached for her shard bottle in her pack. Not even thinking about what she was doing she melded them back together making the jewel whole again.

Behind them a loud crashing sound rent the air but neither looked back, already knowing what was behind them. Out of nowhere Kagome was hoisted over Inuyashas' shoulder and was sped farther away from the approaching demon hoard.

Before them Kagura appeared and sent forth her Dance of Blades. Inuyasha quickly dodged and headed in another direction. They sped towards a small shallow creek and as they reached it Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were ripped from each other by Naraku. Kagome went flying and landed beside the creek with the jewel and her pack. Shaking, Kagome picked herself up with the Shikon and stood beside her pack.

"Kagome, run!" Inyasha yelled at her.

"Run!" Shippo shouted.

"No stay, give me the jewel, Kagome." Naraku said calmly.

"**No!**" she shouted.

A crunching sound came from Inuyasha and he screamed. Naraku was crushing him and Kagome began to cry. She couldn't give him the jewel, not for anything, they all undestood that. She couldn't make the wish, for it needed to be a pure and good wish, and in her state of mind she would do more harm than good. So she did the only thing she could do.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." she cried.

"K.. Kagome." he whimpered.

"That's right give me the jewel." Naraku sneered.

"No." she said and gave them a smile that broke Inuyashas' heart.

She took a step forward and then stopped. Her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. The jewel glowed brightly and so did she. Naraku threw himself at her but couldn't come close to her, the purity emanating from her was too much for him to handle. She looked at her friends held by Naraku and then at her friends that had just appeared with them, she closed her eyes as the light became brighter and brighter, then an explosion occurred. Knocking everyone away from where she had stood.

Then all was quiet. Only the sound of the creek babbling was heard, then was accompanied by the moans and groans of people getting to their feet.

"Kagome, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No!" Sango cried.

Around them was ash and a small scorched crater. Amazingly only Naraku had been incinerated by her power but Kagome was gone. All that was left behind of the little priestess was her yellow back pack that they found where it had been blown hanging on a tree branch, still intact. Every trace of her but the pack was gone.

The Inu-tachi mourned for their friend and when they returned to the village, a celebration underwent. The village celebrated Kagomes' life and her heroism. At the end of the celebration Inuyasha took Kagomes' pack back to her family.

He explained what had happened and that Kagome was a hero and because of her, their future would still be peaceful. They grieved together and when Inuyasha went back to the Feudal Era the well sealed itself off, seperating the time lines again.

In the modern era, Kagomes' family did their best to move on. Even having a small memorial for her. The family decided to leave her bedroom alone, a way to preserve her memory in the house. But they did go clean it up and go through her pack to get the food out.

Souta found the art work for the Duel Monsters submission and had asked his mother if he could submit it for Kagome since she had wanted to do it. She had agreed and she sent it off for him to Mr. Pegasus while he was at school.

Months later they recieved a letter of congratulations. Kagomes' submission had won and was going to be one of the Duel Monsters rare cards and Souta had recieved a collectors laminated version of her card. He was so happy that he had a peice of his sister but what he didn't know was that if he had kept the original drawing or had recieved the very first card, he would have had Kagome with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Interesting, what do you think has happened? Send me a review over your best guess.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. Thank you all for the reveiws. I am glad that you all have reveiwed. Oh this is a treat for all of you for giving me reveiws. I was going to wait a couple of weeks before I posted but this is a gift. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kagome)<strong>

_"Where am I?" she mumbled to herself._

"This is the one. It is perfect for a new card." a male's voice said.

_"Hmmm, what?" she asked and tried to look around._

All she saw was white with colorful strokes across it. Where was she? Did she get to where she was trying to get to or did it back fire on her? Card? What did the voice mean by card?

"Mr. Pegasus you have decided on the Fuedal Priestess?" another voice asked, this time it was female.

_"Mr. Pegasus? The Duel Monsters creator, Mr. Pegasus?" Kagome asked herself._

"Yes, she will make a lovely addition to Duel Monsters." he said.

_"Oh my goodness! I know where I am! I'm in my drawing for the Duel Monsters submission. How?" she said to herself, her plan had totally back fired._

She had been trying to put Naraku in the jewel but it seemed that she had put herself in her drawing by mistake. But what had happened to Naraku?

"Of course. How many cards do you want to be made?" the woman asked.

"5 foil, 15 special collectors laminate, and 3 original deck cards. So that is 23 cards. She will be a rare card, both a magic and duel card. One of my rarest." he said.

_"I won! My card will be a rare card!" Kagome cheered forgetting that she was stuck in her own drawing._

"Yes, sir. Anthing else?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I need the very first one printed sent to my rival, Yugi Muto, and the second sent to Seto Kaiba. Also have one of the collectors laminates sent to this Souta Higurashi for winning." he said.

"Sir if I may, why would you send one to your rival?" the Lady asked.

"To have a test run." he remarked.

"Of course. I will be going sir." the Lady said picking up the drawing.

_"My card is going to THE Yugi Muto! Legendary duelist!" Kagome freaked._

Kagome could hardly believe it. She was in her own drawing, it had won the Duel Monsters challenge, and was going to be made into a card and go to Yugi Muto himself! How things had gotten so turned around. She didn't mind any of it but being trapped in her drawing with no way out as far as she knew. What was she going to do? How was she going to get out?

"Hello?" the Lady called out.

"Hey. Over here." a man said.

"There you are. Mr. Pegasus wants 23 of these made. 5 foil, 15 special collectors laminate, and 3 original deck cards. He also wants the very first two printed sent to Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba and one of the collectors laminate sent to Souta Higurashi for winning. Can you take care of that?" the Lady asked.

"Yes ma'm." he said.

_"What is going on?" Kagome said._

A loud buzzing sound was heard and then Kagome felt herself become very light and then she found herself inside of a Duel Monsters card. Not just any card. A card that was going to the rival of Pegasus, Yugi Muto.

**(Yugi Muto)**

"Grandpa, I'm home." Yugi Muto said as he entered the Kame Game Shop that his grandfather owned.

"Ahh, Yugi, a package came for you. It's from Pegasus." Solomon Muto said to his grandson.

"What does he want?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know." Solomon said and handed him the package.

Yugi opened the package to find a note and a shiny Duel Monsters package. He opened the note to find that Pegasus had sent him a rare and brand new card and that he wanted him to test it out. Pegasus had also sent him a description of what the card wass supposed to do. Yugi was impressed with the card stats and opened it and pulled out the new card, Fuedal Priestess.

"Look grandpa, he sent me a new card to test out. He says that he has made only 23 but only 3 are original deck cards." Yugi said handing over the card.

"It is a beautiful and powerful card. Both a magic and duel card. Rarest of cards, too." Solomon commented returning the card.

The second the Fuedal Priestess card touched Yugis' hand it pulsed. Yugi gasped and almost dropped it. Why did it do that? Did it really just pulse?

**"Yugi!"** a desperate voice called and in came Tea and Serenity.

"Yugi, you have to come. Joey and Kaiba are dueling." Tea said.

"Please help my brother!" Serenity said.

"Of course, I'm coming." Yugi said and grabbed his duel disk and deck.

The three teens ran out of the Kame Game Shop to where Joey and Kaiba were dueling. When they arrived Kaiba and Joeys' duel had just finished with Kaiba the winner.

"Joey!" Yugi yelled as them came up.

"Hey, guys. Listen I dueled him and lost, again." Joey said sheepishly.

"That's alright Joey." Yugi said to his best friend.

"Wheeler is still as incompetent as ever. I wanted to try out a new card I recieved and didn't have a chance to use it." Kaiba sneered.

"Hey!" Joey snapped.

"Duel me Yugi! I challenge you." Kaiba said.

"Oh come on, haven't you had enough?" Tristen asked.

"It won't be enough until I am the Duel Monster Champion." Kaiba responded.

"I will duel you Kaiba. I have a new card to try out." said Yugi turned Atem.

"As do I." Kaiba said.

"Then lets duel." Atem said and the holograms went into effect to create a duel stage.

The duel went on for several minutes. Both duelists skilled and strategy's coming together very nicely. Each using their signature cards. Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician. Both equal in life points, neither willing to give up to the other.

"Kaiba it is your move." Atem said as he ended his turn.

Kaiba moved and put into play a Fuedal Priestess card then pulled another card from his hand.

As the card began to appear Kaiba said, "Now I play Fuedal Priestess and place this card face down, ending my turn."

"He has a Fuedal Priestess too!" Yugi exclaimed inside of Atem.

"He does." Atem answered him.

Atem reached for the card on top of his hand and it pulsed. He pulled his hand back and stared hard at it, why did it do that? Then he pulled it and saw that it was his Fuedal Priestess.

"I, too, put into play my Fuedal Priestess." Atem said.

The card activated and on the duel stage was **THE** Fuedal Priestess, Kagome Higurashi. She didn't stand still like the other Fuedal Priestess did, she jumped up and down.

**"Yes! I am out! I am free again!"** she shouted with glee.

"Yugi, I believe you recieved a defective card." Kaiba laughed.

Kagome stilled and looked around. She realized that she was in the duel between Kaiba and Yugi. She remembered that she was Yugi's Fuedal Priestess and that she was currently making a mockery of him with his opponent.

"Oh sorry. I was trapped within the card." Kagome apologized.

"Yugi, if you don't keep going you will have to forfeit." Tristen yelled, interrupting Kagome.

Kagome snapped to attention, she was his Fuedal Priestess at that moment and that meant she was going to have to do the duel for him as the priestess.

"Continue, we will discuss this later." Kagome said and reached for her bow and arrow.

Atem snapped out of his distracted state and said, "I activate Fuedal Prietess's Purity Arrow and have her attack your Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Kagome let loose her arrow and it blazed a vibrant white across the duel stage.

Kaiba suddenly laughed, "You have activated my trap card, Time Seal."

Kaiba's face down card sprang up and shown the Time Seal. But to their surprise it had no effect on Kagomes' arrow, it soared and connected with the Blue Eyes White Dragon and it disintegrated and took Kaiba's life points down to zero.

"I win Kaiba." Atem said and the duel stage disappeared with all of the Duel Monsters.

"That is only temporary. Your victory will not last after this. It is not a real match when it isn't a Duel Monster fighting the duel for you." Kaiba said looking at Kagome.

Well all of the Duel Monsters but Kagome. She still stood in the same spot she had been summoned to. The group was looking at her and was shocked to see her still there. Why hadn't she gone back to the card?

"It seems you do have a disfunctioning card, Yugi." Joey commented as Atem reverted back to Yugi.

"I am not a disfunctioning Duel Monster." Kagome replied.

"Then what are you?" Kaiba said annoyed.

"I am a priestess who's spell backfired and placed her in her own drawing for the Duel Monsters challenge. My drawing was submitted by my brother and won. Somehow I went from the drawing to the actual card that Yugi has." she explained.

"That is some story." Joey said impressed.

"Actually it is much longer, that was only a portion of my story." Kagome said.

"Will you tell us?" Tea asked.

"Let me ask you a question. Do you believe in reincarnation and time travel?" she asked.

"Yeah we do. Kaiba and Yugi are reincarnations from a Priest and a Pharoh. The rest of us have seen some odd things in our days." Joey commented off-handedly.

"Joey! We're not supposed to let anyone know about that." Tea hissed.

"Oh Joey." Serenity said.

Kagome quirked a brow at them and moved toward Kaiba to see if the story was true. She had learned a new trick, how to read a soul to see if it had been reincarnated or was a body with multiple souls. She had to learn many things to try to stay a step ahead of Naraku. She stood before him and he gave her a questioning look and was about to walk away from her.

"Don't move." she said briskly.

"Who are you to give me orders?" he sneered.

"Shut-up! I said don't move." she growled and turned her glowing palms onto him.

"What are you doing?' he said and made a move to jump back.

"You move and I"ll..." she said and left the threat hanging in the air.

Kaiba didn't move as she ran her hands above his form. She searched for the tell-tale signs she needed and had gathered what was needed. She knew what he was and could only see what he was in his previous life.

"Mr. Kaiba, you are a reincarnated soul and a Priest at that. You still have your spiritual powers, but can't access them. They are locked by your anger and sadness. Let it all go and you will make an outstanding Priest. You would be almost as powerful as I am. You wouldn't need to win competitions to have power." she said to him.

"Anger. Boy does she have him pegged." Joey commented.

''Shut it, Wheeler." Kaiba snapped.

Kagome ignored the two now bantering teens and moved to Yugi Muto. She stopped short of him and looked him over. There was something about him, something different than when he had summoned her from the card. There was this strange electric current shooting between them, but she was sure that it was him and yet not him that had her powers frazzled. What was it? She needed to have him do something.

"Say something." she commanded.

"What?" he asked.

Kagome smiled, she was right. There was something strange going on with him, his voice was different. It was more boy like than that commanding, fierce, deep voice that had called her from that card she had been imprisoned in. Also he looked slightly different and shorter.

"May I?" she asked as her hands glowed.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Kaiba groused.

"Because your an ass." she stated plain and simple.

Joey and the rest got a kick out of her little smack down and laughed loudly at Kaiba. Joey really enjoyed it and was hoping Kagome would stick around for a while. He wanted to hear more smack talk with Kaiba.

"Yes." Yugi said hesitantly.

Kagome ran her hands above his form. Scanning him and smiled when she found the extra soul. What she found was very extraordinary, the soul within him looked very much like him. But much older and so much more handsome. Yugi was a boy and this spirit was more, a man, and oh, she liked him very much. He had a ruggedness about him and a regal elegance. He was indeed royalty, the Pharoh.

Kagome let her hands drop and smiled. She wanted to talk to this Pharoh and get his story, but first they needed to get to a more private area and she really needed something to eat. She was so hungry. How long had she been in that drawing?

"May we go somewhere more private?" she asked Yugi.

"Uhh, yeah. We can go to my apartment." Yugi said.

"Oh good and how about some pizza? I'm starving." she said.

"Yeah we need some snacks." Joey said in agreement.

"I want some chips and soda." Tristen added in.

"How about some Rocky Road Ice-Cream?" Tea wondered.

"Yeah sure." Serenity agreed.

The small group gathered together and was beginning to make their way to Yugi's apartment but then Yugi stopped. He didn't turn around but her did have something to say.

"Kaiba would you like to come?" Yugi asked him.

"No thanks." Kaiba said and took off.

"Yugi, you coming?" Joey called.

"Yeah." Yugi said and caught up.

Then they continued their way on to Yugi's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3 Priestess and Pharaoh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing.**

**BTW: In this fic Yugi's eyes will be Aqua Green and Atem's will be Violet. In the manga Yugi's are sometimes Aqua and sometimes they are Violet.**

* * *

><p>Kagome leaned back against the couch, that she was seated comfortably on, to dig in to the Veggie Lovers pizza that they had gotten. She was starving. How long had it been since she had eaten? She didn't know and didn't care at the moment.<p>

"So Lady, do you have a name?" Joey asked.

"Joey! That is rude." Serenity scolded him.

"Hehe, sorry." Joey said and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said and took a bite out of her pizza.

"Ok, Kagome. I'm Joey." Joey said.

"Tristan."

"Tea."

"Serenity, I'm Joeys' sister."

"Yugi Muto."

"I know who you are. My brother talks about you all the time. How he wants to be a great duelist like you or a soccer player." Kagome said sadly.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Tea asked.

"What is the date?" she asked.

"Why do you need to know that?" Tristan asked.

"I need to know how long I was trapped in that drawing." she said.

"Well today is June 30." Serenity informed her.

"2011?" she asked with horror tinging her voice.

"Yeah why?" Joey asked.

"Oh my goodness. I was trapped in that card for four months, almost five. My family probably thinks I'm dead and my friends... *Gasp* I left Shippo all alone for 500 years. I am a terrible mother." she sobbed out.

"Mother! 500 years!" they exclaimed.

"Bu... but your just 18, right?" Tea asked.

"Yeah I am. I'm not his real mother. He found me and I have taken care of him ever since." she said clearing it up some.

"I believe there is more to your story than you have let on." Yugi said.

Kagome looked at him sadly. He was right, there was so much more to her story than they knew. The question was, would they believe her? Or would they think she was nuts and needed to be locked in a Psych Ward?

"I need you to keep a clear open mind with what I am going to tell you." she said.

"Of course, we will try." Serenity said.

"I am a time traveler. I was 15 when I..." she began and didn't stop until she had finished with when Yugi summoned her from the card.

"Wow!" Joey said amazed.

_**"I detect no lie from her. The gods have told me as such, she is to effect our lives positively, especially mine." Atem said inside Yugi.**_

"I believe you." Yugi said.

"Thank You." Kagome smiled.

Kagome looked in Yugi's eyes and for a split second she saw them change from Aqua Green to Violet. It reminded her that she had someone she wished to speak to.

"Yugi may I speak to him?" she asked.

"Who?" Joey asked.

"Yami." Tea informed him.

"You wish to speak with me Priestess?" Atem asked as they changed.

"Yes, my Lord." she said with a bow.

"I am not your Lord." he said.

"As I am just a Priestess and you are a Pharoh, it is only respect that I address you by a title." she said to him.

Atem smiled. She knew her place in Heirarchy, even if now it was very outdated and out of the norm for a girl of her original era. But as she had told them she was a time traveler and was friends with Lords of Fuedal Japan. She was an intriguing girl.

"You may stand." he said and she sat up but did not stand.

"Thank you, my Lord." she said.

"What is it that you wish to speak with me about, Priestess?" he asked.

"Please, my Lord, call me by my given name, Kagome." she said and bowed her head.

"Kagome. I am Atem." he said and that was a signal to continue.

"Hey why did you tell her your name but never us?" Joey asked offended.

Kagome and Atem ignored him and went about what they had been before being interuppted.

"Why are you here my Lord?" she asked.

"I have no idea as to why I am back. I have already seperated myself and had returned to the spirit world but under some kind of circumstance I have returned to Yugis' body." he answered what he could.

"I see. How did you get in his body to begin with?" she asked.

"That is a tale that will take some time to tell." he said with all seriousness.

"I have plenty of time. I can always see my family in a couple of days, I have already been gone for about 5 months, they can wait a couple more days." she said.

Atem nodded and told her his story. He told her about his battles in Ancient Egypt and how he had lost them and then how he sealed Zorc Necrophades, exchanged his life to seal him, shattered the Millenium Puzzle and had gestured to the gold pyramid around his neck. He told her that the peices of it had been placed in his tomb as which they had held his soul. Then how Yugis' grandfather had found the Millenium Puzzle and had given it to Yugi, that was how he had first became a part of Yugi.

Kagome had listened intently. It was fascinating to say the least to know his story. She didn't know how he had ended up back in Yugis' body but from what she could guess, they were supposed to be near one another. Yugi was to learn from him and vice versa but she didn't understand why they had to share a body, especially after he had been released once. Couldn't the kami have given him his own body?

It struck her. She could give him his own body! She had studied it when she was in the Fuedal Era. She knew that Inuyasha loved Kikyo so much and she had thought that if she could give Kikyo back a living body that Inuyasha would be happy and Kikyo would also be happier.

She had thought about it the first time when she had found Kikyo in the miasma that Naraku had dumped her in and she had inturned saved her. Then again when the two were in that cave that ate mikos, monks, priests, and priestesses. She could sense the sadness in Kikyo even though she tried her hardest to keep everything concealed but her anger. Kagome knew that Kikyo wanted to be with Inuyasha and that was why she was determined to take him to Hell with her.

She had waited until it was a time for her to go home but instead of going straight home she had went to a temple and had found forbidden dark Priest and Priestess scrolls. She had taken them with her and had went through the well and studied them. She found that all it took was a small portion of the departed soul to bring someone back and to have either the original body or use the method that Urasue had used. Then all she had to do was use the power that the Kami had graced her with to ground the soul to the body and make it real by giving over a small portion of her power. She could do the same with Atem but she had to be careful or she would extert too much power and exhaust herself or severly hurt herself.

"I can give you your own body." she said.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

''How?" Tea asked.

"Do you know where I can get to your original body and a kiln and silt?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. His original body is in the museum and as for the kiln and silt, Serenity makes ceramics." Tristan informed her.

"Now I have a question." she said and they looked at her expectantly.

"How do you feel about breaking and entering?" she asked very seriously.


	4. Chapter 4 Body

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing.**

**BTW: In this fic Yugi's eyes will be Aqua Green and Atem's will be Violet. In the manga Yugi's are sometimes Aqua and sometimes they are Violet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: "Now I have a question." she said and they looked at her expectantly.<strong>

**"How do you feel about breaking and entering?" she asked very seriously.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we are doing this." Tea whined.<p>

Kagome rolled her eyes as she, Serenity, and Yugi made their way to check the back way of the museum. They had Tea and Tristan watching the front and Joey was going to be the distraction while they slipped in the back way to get to Atems' body. That was the missing peice that was needed to give Atem his own corporeal form.

Serenity was perched half way between the front and the back, she was to give Kagome and Yugi the signal to go on ahead. Kagome and Yugi were centered in the back under the back cameras to avoid being seen and were waiting for Serenitys' signal.

Tea and Tristan were pretending to be a couple walking across the front lawn of the museum and then were confronted by Joey, acting as a jealous drunk ex of Teas'. When the action in the front began and pulled the guards away to see the disturbance, Serenity gave them the signal to go. Kagome knelt down and picked the back enterance lock and then they were in.

Kagome and Yugi quickly made their way through the museum to the Egyptian section. When they arrived someone was already there.

"Marik?" Yugi said.

"Pharoh." Marik said and bowed before Yugi.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked him.

"I was sent to help you. Odion and I were given signs that you had returned to this plane and that a priestess would help you." Marik explained.

"I see. Well if you are here to help, I will need just a few fragments of the original body." Kagome said.

"As you wish." Marik said getting a nod from Yugi.

Marik disabled the alarm and opened the display case with ease and let Kagome get the peices that she needed. When she had finished he closed the case and reabled the alarm and then disappeared. Kagome and Yugi didn't waste a second and hightailed it out of the museum, without being caught on any camera.

They came around the corner and met up with Serenity and made their way to help break up the fake fight with Tristan and Joey.

"Joey!" Serenity said surprised.

"Serenity." Joey slurred.

"Miss, do you know him?" a guard asked as they approached.

"Yes, sir. He is my younger and apparently drunk brother." she said very annoyed.

"He has been harrassing this young couple." the guard said pointing to Tea and Tristan.

"Joey! You know that you aren't with Tea any more, now let's go home." she scolded.

"Ok, Serenity." he slurred.

"Just get him home miss and keep an eye on him." the guard said.

"Yes, sir. I will not let him out of my sight." she said and pulled Joey by the arm, scolding him as they went down the street.

Kagome and Yugi followed them and when they were out of sight of the museum, they dropped their act and ran to Serenity and Joeys' place. Tristan and Tea met them there several minutes later. They worked into the night under Kagomes' instructions and when things were ready Kagome had to explain some things.

"Kagome how is this going to work?" Tristan asked pointing to a kiddie pool of greenish foul smelling liquid.

"It will pull the Pharohs' soul from Yugis' body." she said.

"Are you sure?" Tea asked.

"100%" she answered.

"But..." Tea began.

"Look, I would know because I have had my soul sucked out, remember." Kagome said and Tea flushed.

"But what about the clay body? It doesn't look like him and doesn't have certain parts." Joey asked.

"I mixed the remains in with the silt and when it is ready it will take on his true form. Joey, it will also have fully functioning parts." she said.

"Fully functioning?" he asked.

"Yes, dumdum, fully functioning. If he has sex with a girl he will get her knocked up, fully functioning." she said with a little blush staining her cheeks.

"Wow. You know your voodoo." Tristan remarked.

"It's not voodoo. It's dark magic. Since his soul is already here, I don't see it as dark." she muttered.

"Kagome the kiln is at the right temperature." Serenity said.

"Alright put it in the kiln." Kagome instructed and the men put it in the kiln.

They then sat and waited and waited for the body to be ready. It took an entire 24 hours for his body to finish and when Kagome cracked open the casing it revealed a very naked Atem, staring lifelessly at Yugi without breathing. Kagome, blushing, led Yugi over to the kiddie pool and had him get in. Atems' soul didn't hesitate a second from ripping itself from Yugis' body and crashed into its' newly formed one. The moment the soul entered the body it gasped in air and was frantically looking around.

"Calm yourself, my Pharoh." Kagome said softly.

Atem looked at her and calmed immediately. He blinked several times to get his eyesight to clear and coughed to clear his lungs. Kagome instructed the others to take Yugi to lie down and to bring Atem some clothes. While the others were gone Kagome, helped Atem to drink some water and began to explain things to him, blushing the whole while.

He remembered that they were going to do what they had done but he didn't remember leaving Yugis' body to go into his new one. Kagome told him that it was normal for that to happen and that he shouldn't worry about it.

Tea arrived back with a pair of boxers and a robe. She handed them to Atem and explained there wasn't anything in his size around the place. He nodded his acknowledgment and slipped on the garments.

"I thank you priestess." he said to Kagome.

Kagome glared at him then. Was it really that hard to use her name? Really?

"Ka-go-me. Say it with me, Ka-go-me!" she said to him.

Atem didn't say her name with her but he did smirk. She was easily riled over something so trivial, in his opinion, as whether she was called her name or her title.

"I know your name." he said and she gave him a skeptic look. "Ka-go-me." he said her name and it fell from his lips like the most rarest of silks.

Kagome blushed the deepest she had that entire day and she averted her eyes elsehwere than him. She looked at Tea and saw a mixture of anger, sadness, and embarrassment sweeping over her features. Did Tea like Atem? It must have been so and Atem didn't know and he was flirting with her right in front of Tea. Ouch, that had to hurt. She was sure the relationship between herself and Tea would be very strained. She couldn't blame Tea; she, herself, had been the same way with Kikyo and Inuyasha. But now, she had an attraction to the Pharoh that was much different than the one she had had for Inuyasha.

She was sure too, that the attraction wasn't one-sided this time, totally reciprocated. Atem just showed that he liked her and well, she liked him. The moment he had touched the card she had been trapped in a wave of energy had flowed between them and well it was nice. A pulsing warmth was how Kagome would describe it. A warmth that reminded her of being safe and loved.

Kagome couldn't help herself. She placed her hand on his cheek and he turned his mouth to her palm and kissed it. Kagome ran her thumb over his lips and moved closer to him. She couldn't help it. It was like they were magnets, he was North and she was South, they attracted each other. Atem cupped her chin and was bringing his lips down to hers...

"***GASP***" a very hurt gasp sounded off to their sides.

Kagome knew that kind of sound. A hurt and heart broken sound. She, herself, had made that very sound when she had caught Inuyasha and Kikyo together. But they were right in front of Tea and she was now running out of the room, in tears was Kagomes' guess.

"Tea." she whispered softly.

"What is the matter with Tea?" Atem asked, genuinly confused by Tea.

"She likes you... alot." Kagome said to him.

"She does? I didn't know." Atem said to her.

"I know you didn't. I didn't know until now. I should have stopped this before it even started." Kagome berated herself.

"What? You didn't know that she liked me any more than I did and you wouldn't have been able to stop it before it started. I didn't even know it was going to happen and neither of us know when it will happen again." Atem said.

"Yes, but... I have experienced the very thing Tea is feeling. I was in love once but he didn't love me as more than a friend. He loved my incarnation..., you remember, right?" she asked and he nodded at her.

He knew the story of her, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. He could see how she could relate with Tea, but this time she was the Kikyo, only not dead. He was Inuyasha and Tea was her. Or they were close to it.

"She hates me now and if she doesn't, she will if we let this go any further." Kagome said.

"Priestess! What happens between you and I is no one elses' concern. Tea, she is a good friend and I never saw her as any other than such. If she and I were to be together it would be her here with me and not you. I am a few thousand years old, I know what I want and know my own desires. Tea is still very young, younger than you, her heart will mend from this puppy love." he said and he was right.

Why was he right? He just was and Kagome knew it. She got over Inuyasha, so Tea will get over Atem, in time. But Kagome also knew that before she got over him she might try some kind of drastic attempts to get him as her own or hurt them. She had been almost jealous enough over Kikyo to have done that. Would she do something like that if they got together? Why was she thinking like that? Her and Atem, together?

"Atem, are you telling me that after meeting me just a day ago that you want to have a relationship with me?" she asked.

"Yes I do and more. I know what you are for me. The gods have given me an insight on people entering into mine and Yugis' life and how they will affect us; positively or negatively. You, priestess, are my match." he said and Kagome was stunned.

His match? As in soul mate? Love of his life? What?

"Your match?" she asked tentatively.

"My Queen." he said to her.

"Queen." Kagome said the word trying it out.

"I will let you have your time to figure out your own feelings. I will, however, not take no as answer for you becoming my girlfriend." he said to her.

"Demanding aren't we?" she asked.

"No, I just know the outcome but I will allow you to find your way to me." he said confidently.

"Maybe." she said and turned for the stairs.

"Maybe?" he asked.

"You said you wouldn't take no as an answer but you didn't say anything about maybe." she said and went up the stairs with him hot on her heels.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! The reviews I have received over this fic are overwhelming. Thank you all for reviewing! :) I wasn't going to put this one up until next week but for the reviews I have decided to put it up.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 To Be and Not To Be

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. May I say, Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. 53 reviews for just the first 4 chapters. Thank you all! Especially Beautiful-Liar360 / I agree she will live.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: "Maybe?" he asked.<strong>

**"You said you wouldn't take no as an answer but you didn't say anything about maybe." she said and went up the stairs with him hot on her heels.**

* * *

><p>"How long do you think he will sleep?" Joey asked Tristan as they left the room they had left Yugi in.<p>

"Don't know, we'll have to ask Kagome." Tristan answered.

"Probably several hours." Serenity said.

The trio entered the living room and was just about to sit down when Tea went running through the living room towards the door, crying.

"Tea, what happened?" Serenity asked her.

"He almost kissed her!" Tea wailed and ran out the door.

"Who almost kissed who?" Joey asked aloud after she had left.

"I'm not sure." Serenity said worried about Tea.

A loud noise came from the basement stairwell, then it was proceeded by laughter. Then a person crashed through the door. It was Kagome followed by Atem and it seemed Kagome was running from him. Atem was almost at the top of the stairs and Kagome was getting out of his reach but as he got on the top step he lunged forward and grabbed her by the hips, taking her down to the floor.

"Gotcha. Your mine now priestess." he said with a smirk as he pinned her to the floor.

Kagome pouted up at him and then conceeded. Seeing that she wasn't going to move, Atem let go of her wrists but continued to restrain her hips.

"Now how about we change that maybe to a yes." he said to her.

Kagome looked at him stubbornly and turned her head to avoid looking at him. Atem shook his head and turned her head towards him and stared into her eyes. Kagome closed her eyes then and he sighed, she was stubborn. But he was Pharoh, he wasn't going to give in to her "maybe". He leaned down towards her and Kagome felt his weight settling upon her chest and opened her eyes. She opened the very second he kissed her and instantly shut them again at the feel of his lips melding with hers.

"Ah-hem, I see why Tea is upset." Serenity coughed getting the couple on the floors' attention.

Kagome and Atem broke apart and looked at their audience. Joey and Tristan were dumbstruck while Serenity was torn between happiness and sadness. Kagome had heard what Serenity had said and began to feel terrible. Atem saw the mental berating through her eyes and put a stop to it.

"Stop it! Stop thinking that way. I can't love Tea the way she wants but I can love you the way you need and the way you will love me." he scolded.

"I can't help it. I hurt Tea and... I don't know. I'm confused." she said.

"Kagome, we hurt Tea. You are not to blame, alone. No one is, only the Fates. The gods tie us together and no one can change it. From the moment your card was laid in Yugis' hand we belonged to each other." he said to her.

"Is that a promise?" she asked quietly.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes." she said.

"Then it is a promise, an eternal bond." he said to her.

"What is going on?" Joey whispered to Serenity.

"I believe Atem is in love with Kagome." she answered.

"You know the whispering about people when they are in the same room with you is rude." Atem said to them.

"Sorry. We didn't want to interrupt." Joey said and a blushing Serenity nodded.

"That's alright. We really shouldn't have been in this position in front of others. Get off!" Kagome said gesturing to Atem straddling her hips.

"I like where I'm at." he said and grinned at her embarrassed expression.

"I would prefer to not have an audience, so please." she said.

He got off then and got to his feet and helped her to her own feet. She dusted off her skirt to avoid looking anyone in the face especially Atem.

"I believe I will go check on Yugi." Kagome said and Serenity showed her to the room.

After she had left the room, Tristan and Joey advanced upon him.

"You and Kagome?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Atem answered.

"What about Tea?" Tristan asked him.

"What about her?" Atem asked him.

The tone he used told Tristan not to pry any further but Tea was his friend and so he would any way.

"Didn't you know her feelings for you?" he asked.

"I did not... but it doesn't matter in the case of Kagome and I. Tea and I are not meant to be. She is my friend and that is all she will be to me." Atem said.

"I doubt she will be your friend for much longer." Joey remarked.

"That is where you are wrong Joey. Tea will get over me. There is someone else for her and he is closer than she thinks." Atem explained.

"Who?" they chorused.

"All in due time." Atem replied.

"Aw, man! Why can we never get a perfectly straight answer?" Joey asked.

"It is not to be revealed yet." Atem said. "By any chance do either of you have any spare clothes?"

"None that would fit you in length or the waist." Tristan said.

Joey shook his head. He didn't anything either. They were both taller than him and weren't as trim in the waist area.

"I may have something." Serenity said returning to the room.

"Since when do you have men's clothing in your closet?" Joey asked getting into his protective mode.

"Not men's. I have some ultra skinny jeans that he could fit in; he may have to cuff them once. They may be womens' jeans but men do wear them and they would actually look better on him than me. I can get them if you like?" she said.

"Yes." he answered; he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Serenity went to her room and returned with the jeans and the matching belts and one of her old tee-shirts . She handed them to him and he looked them over. The jeans were a dark blue, not unlike the ones he wore when he was still inside of Yugi. The tee-shirt was a plain white shirt that could be wore by either man or woman. He nodded his acceptance of the clothing.

"These will do." he said to assure her.

"You are welcome. I would have given you some shoes but I don't have any that aren't girly. So I can't help you there." she said.

"Does not matter. What I have is enough at the moment. Will you please show me to the restroom?" he said.

"Of course." Serenity said and showed him to the restroom.

When he came out he was dressed and the clothes looked great on him. He preferred the clothes he wore when he was merged with Yugi, he would have to get him some. But the ones he had would do for now, all he needed was a pair of boots and that would make the outfit more comfortable.

"Looking good." Kagome said quietly.

She wanted to compliment him but didn't want to give him anymore chances to get grabby or something. She had said it so low that Atem almost missed her giving him the compliment. He grinned at her and she quickly moved away from his arms reach. She didn't want to be back on the floor.

"Skiddish." he said.

"No cautious." she replied.

"This is going to be funny." Tristan said to Serenity.

"Yeah, they are so cute though." she gushed.

"We're right here." Kagome said with her cheeks tinged pink.

"We know. But seriously you two are cute and by the way this relationship is going we are going to have several laughs." Serenity said.

"Ha ha ha very funny. You sound like my mother. Ai! My mother! I need to go see my family. Get yourself some shoes. We have to go, Atem." she said.

"I will see if Yugi has some that will fit me." he said and went to find them.

He returned with a pair of blue and white tennis shoes and was ready as he could be to go. Kagome grabbed his hand and left everyone else standing there, wondering after them.


	6. Chapter 6 Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. May I say, Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. 80 reviews and still coming. Thank you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: He returned with a pair of blue and white tennis shoes and was ready as he could be to go. Kagome grabbed his hand and left everyone else standing there, wondering after them.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon and Kagome knew none of her family would be on the shrine grounds but inside eating dinner. But she couldn't get herself to walk up the many steps up to the shrine.<p>

"This is it?" Atem asked her.

"Yeah, it is." she answered.

"Are you going to go up the steps or what?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do you do when your family thinks you are dead? March right in and give them heart attacks or what?" she answered him.

"Go in and well, just call out then go in wherever they are. I'll be with you though so relax a little." he said.

"Alright." she said and ascended the stairs.

It took several minutes for them to reach the shrine but as they began to go towards the house Kagome stopped and stared at a small building. Atem could only guess but he was sure by the sad look in her eyes that the building must be the wellhouse that she had told them about.

"They must miss me." she whispered.

"Is that the wellhouse?" he asked.

"It is." she said.

"Your family misses you as well." he commented to remind her of why they were there.

Kagome shook her head and with a small glance at the wellhouse she turned and marched up to her back door, the one that led into the hallway that went past the dining room. She paused only a moment before she opened the doors and went in. Atem and Kagome kicked off their shoes and she froze at the doors of the dining room. What was going to happen?

"Say something." he encouraged.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out but a little squeak. She heard the chatter beyond the door start as they sat down for dinner.

"Now or never." he whispered.

"Mom, I'm home." she said suddenly before she lost her courage.

A loud clatter was heard and some shuffling. She pushed the doors open and stood there as her family stared at her as if she was a ghost. They were as white as sheets and had their mouths slightly ajar.

"I'm home." she said again and had tears coming to her eyes.

"Ka.. Ka.. Kagome. SIS!" Souta said and lept up and hugged her around the waist.

"Kagome!" her grandfather gasped in shock.

"Kagome. You're alive. You're alive." her mother sobbed and pounced on her giving her a hug.

"It's ok mom, I'm home." she reassured her becoming teary eyed.

"My baby, you're ok." her mother said.

"Where have you been? What happened? We thought you were dead. Inuyasha said that you defeated Naraku and then just disappeared into thin air." he explained.

"I did defeat Naraku and disappeared. But the spell I used to defeat him backfired on me and well I ended up in my own drawing of my Duel Monsters card." she said to them still locked in her mothers embrace.

"We had you with us for a couple of weeks and then sent you away? I sent the drawing in. How did you get out?" Souta asked.

"I was somehow transfered from the drawing to a duelist card and that card was sent to Yugi Muto..." she said.

"Yugi Muto? THE Yugi Muto?" he asked so excited.

"Yes the one and only. He, well Atem set me free by activating the card in a duel." she explained.

"Kagome?" her grandfather whispered.

"Yes grandpa. I'm here, you're not seeing anything. I am really home." she comforted him.

"Oh praise the kami. You are alive. They have returned you to us!" her grandfather cried.

"Oh grandpa. It's ok. I wouldn't be here if not for him. He set me free and brought me here." she said and gestured for Atem to come into the dining room.

Atem entered and Souta gasped loudly. Excitement secreeted from the young boy at seeing who he thought was his biggest idol. He came to stand beside Kagome and inclined his head to her mother. Her mother pounced on him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Thank you. You brought her back to us." she cried.

"You are welcome, ma'm." Atem said to her.

"Grandpa are you going to alright now?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes I am just a bit overwhelmed. The kami answered our prayers." he said.

Kagome hugged her grandfather. The old man sighed and hugged his granddaughter. He had missed her so much and had taken it very hard when Inuyasha had come through the well without her and only her backpack. He felt as if it would be years before he would be happy again.

"I am here grandpa. I am never going to disappear for so long again." she said.

"I am so happy that you are home." he said.

The two released each other and sat down. Her mother hurried to the kitchen and brought back two sets of dishes and placed them on the table.

"You may join us." her mother said to Atem and he sat beside her.

The time together was anything but quiet. Kagome explained everything that had occurred in the final battle with Naraku and how she woke up to find herself in the drawing. Her family was intrigued and threw questions at her and she answered them the best she could. Then Souta asked one question that her mother had been wanting to ask for a little while.

"Kagome why does Atem look like Yugi Muto?" he asked.

Kagome didn't answer first, Atem did.

"Actually Yugi Muto looks like me. I am 3000 years old, I came first." he answered.

"Wow! You are really 3000 years old?" Souta said.

"Yes." he replied.

"Demon!" her grandfather shouted and threw a sutra at Atem.

The sutra plastered to his forehead and did absolutely nothing. Souta and her mother laughed. Their laughter sounded as if it hadn't been used in ages. Kagome sighed and shook her head, while her grandfather readied himself to throw another.

"Grandfather, he isn't a demon. He is an old soul, like me." Kagome explained.

"Only I'm not reincarnated. I have a reanimated body." he said.

"Reanimated?" Souta asked.

"My original body is housed at the museum and Kagome made me this one." he said.

"Oh wow! Sis you can bring back the dead?" Souta shouted amazed.

"Yes I can. Atems' spirit was already amongst us. He shared a body with Yugi Muto but I seperated them and gave him his own." she said.

"Witchcraft." grandfather said disapproving.

"Yes but I didn't kill anyone and I didn't steal someone elses' soul to bring him back. Yugi and Atem have two seperate souls. I just removed Atem from Yugis' body. So I helped them." she said.

"How did you make his body?" her mother asked.

"I used clay and some parts of his original body." she simply said.

"What! You used peices of a dead body! Gross! Sis you are getting to be hardcore." Souta said.

"How did you get to his old body if it is in the museum?" her mother asked.

"I... I..." she began and she flushed.

"She broke into the museum after hours and took a few splinters that no one would miss and poof. Here I am." Atem explained.

"Kagome!" her family exclaimed.

"Tattle-tale." she hissed at Atem.

"I am not. Just telling the truth. I am grateful that you did and so is Yugi." he said.

"You better be." she retorted.

"I most assuredly am my queen." he said.

"Don't go down that road." she said hotly.

"What road would that be my dear?" he asked innocently.

"Oooh, damn man! Don't pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about." she snapped.

"Kagome! Language!" her mother gasped.

"Oh, you're talking about my proclamation of love for you." he said as if her mother had said nothing.

"Love? Kagome, what is going on?" her mother asked.

"Ask him. He knows more about that than I do." she replied.

Her mother looked at Atem and beseeched him to explain. He did. He told her everything that the gods had bestowed upon him to help him and Yugi. He explained that the gods showed how people coming into their lives would effect them, either negative or positive. He told her that Kagomes' effect was postive on both counts and that the gods had seen fit to bestow the knowledge upon him that Kagome would be his queen.

"Now all that is missing is for her to love me back. I loved her the moment Yugis' hand touched the card she was trapped in." he explained.

"Awww! Love at first sight, well soul, but similar to your father and I, Kagome." her mother gushed.

"Oh mom." Kagome murmured.

"Yeah, like that." he said staring at her.

"Gross, sis, is in love." Souta groaned.

"You've been in love Souta, so mine is not any grossier than yours. Let's not forget Hitomi." Kagome said.

"You're in love with me already." Atem stated.

"What?" Kagome asked and realized what she had said.

"That is so cute." her mother chuckled.

"No... um.. I" Kagome stuttered.

"You will be soon enough." he said.

Kagome huffed and fell silent. He smirked at her reaction. She was easy to rile and he liked it. She would keep his life interesting with her attitude and feistyness.

"Kagome, sis, what are you going to do about school?" Souta piped in.

"That's right, everyone has thought I was dead and now I have so much school work to catch up on. What am I going to do?" she said.

"You have to finish school, dear." her mother said.

"I know! But what am I going to do? I have failed for sure." she said.

"Calm down. They think you are still dead, Kagome, we have your death certificate and everything. I am sure that when they find that you are alive they will exempt you from all work." her grandfather put in.

"I'm sure they will but I will still be failing math because of my trips through the well." she replied.

"I can get you up to speed." Atem said casually.

"How can you do that?" Souta asked.

"When Yugi wasn't dueling I had nothing better to do than read through all of his knowledge and learn along with him." he said.

"Are you good at math, Kagome stinks at math?" Souta asked and Kagome made a face at him.

"Yes I actually am." he said.

"That settles it. I will call the school and let them know that you are alive." her mother said and something dawned on Kagome.

"Um, mom, what did you say happened to me for me to be dead?" she asked.

"Since we didn't have your body we only had a memorial. You're listed as a missing person, Kagome." she explained.

"Oh, it is true though. I was missing for several months. Well I will have some explaining to do when I return to school." she said.

"Your friends will want to know what happened. What are you going to tell them?" her grandfather asked.

"I will tell them I don't remember what happened. That I remember none of it save for coming home." she said with a look of disgust on her face.

"It is best Kagome, I know you hate lying to them." her mother said.

"Yes I know. When will you be calling the police and schools?" she asked.

"Soon. You need to rest first and then I will notify the authorities." she said.

"What about me?" Atem asked.

"What about you?" Kagome asked him.

"They will want to know who I am, where I come from, how I found you... ect." he answered.

"I can take care of that but I will need to speak with Solomon." grandpa said.

"You know Solomon Muto? Why did you never tell me?" Souta asked astonished.

"You never asked." grandpa replied.

"What are you going to do?" Atem asked him.

"I will have to have as much information as I can about you. I am going to have fake documents drawn up for you. Solomon knows how to get his hands on such and no one will be the wiser that the documents are fake." grandpa explained.

"Grandpa!"

"Dad!"

"How do you think we survived WWII? Solomon's parents had intel on this stuff. My parents and his were friends." he asked giving them a hint.

"I am surprised." Kagome murmured.

"I am too." her mother said in return.

"I will give Solomon a call and by tomorrow we will have the documents and you can call the authorities then. Come with me young man and tell me the basics about yourself." grandpa said and left the dining room.

"Alright." Atem said and followed the elder man.

Kagome watched him leave the room and sighed aloud. She was glad that she had brought him with her. It was better that way. After a few minutes and they hadn't returned, Kagome and her mother talked about everything that had happened when Inuyasha had come through the well up until she had returned.

Kagome learned that her friends had stopped by several times since her supposed death and would leave flowers on her memorial and say prayers for her spirit. She had also learned that Inuyasha hadn't been back since he had returned her back pack. She was going to have to remedy that. They continued to talk until her grandfather and Atem returned.

"Well?" she asked.

"I will be a legal citizen of Japan by tomorrow about mid-day. I am now Atem Muto and cousin to Yugi and great-nephew to Solomon. I will also be starting school at Domino High next week." Atem informed her.

"That is excellent." she said smugly.

Atem looked at the smug look on her face and was very suspicious. Just what was she thinking?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shout OUT to my reveiwers! Especially - moi-moi819, Cosmic-lover, and TsukiyoTenshi. You guys rock!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Advice of a Mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. May I say, Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. 101 reviews and still coming. Thank you all! Especially to reviewer 100! Vanilla Twilight5896.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: "That is excellent." she said smugly.<strong>

**Atem looked at the smug look on her face and was very suspicious. Just what was she thinking?**

* * *

><p>"My dear what is it that has you looking like a cat that has just swallowed a canary?" he asked her.<p>

"That is for me to know and you to maybe never find out." she said with a cheeky grin.

"Kagome, dear, I just thought of this. There may be a problem with you returning to your school." her mother said suddenly.

"Yes, mom, what is it?" she asked.

"Because of your absences, before your disappearance, you will more than likely be required to attend another school." she answered.

"What? But where will I go?" she asked alarmed.

"You can go with me." Atem chimed in.

"No thank you." Kagome said quickly.

"That is a great idea." her mother said.

"It is?" Kagome and Souta asked.

"Yes." she said.

"How is that a good idea?" Kagome asked.

"That is for me to know and you to maybe never find out." she said with as cheeky a grin as her daughter.

Her mother knew what she had been thinking. Curse mothers and their ability to know what their children are thinking! Kagome scowled and Atem grinned. Now he knew what she had been thinking. She was thinking that if they had went to seperate schools that she would be able to get away from him. Not happening. Atleast not while he, and it seems her mother, had any say about it.

"Grandpa will you and Souta go to the living room with Atem while Kagome and I clear the dishes?" her mother asked in that tone that said she needed to have a talk with Kagome.

"Yes, my dear, I believe we will." he said with a knowing look.

The trio filed out of the dining room and headed for the living room to let the women talk. Kagome helped her mother clear the dishes and she became a bit anxious as her mother had yet to say anything. When they had started to wash the dishes, her mother finally spoke.

"Kagome, what are you afraid of?" she asked.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you afraid of Atem loving you?" she asked her and gave her the look, daring her to lie or change the subject.

"Mom, I'm... I'm not..." she stuttered.

"I am your mother. I know when my children are afraid, sick, hurt. You are afraid of him loving you. Why?" she asked, her voice a bit more stern.

Kagome huffed. She should have known better. Her mother had always told her, mothers know everything and know everything about their children. So she had better just spill.

"I'm afraid of getting hurt." she whispered.

"I know. Now that you have admitted it. Admit now why you are afraid of getting hurt." her mother said softly.

Kagome did. She told her mother everything. The love she had held for Inuyasha and how he had and still was the last time she had been there, in love with Kikyo. She told her of all the times she had caught them together and how it had hurt her.

Her mother had listened attentively. Nodding when she couldn't say anything to help her daughter. Inuyasha had battered her heart pretty bad but she could see that she had healed but was still skiddish about giving her heart away. Who wouldn't be weary of opening their heart after having it stomped on over and over again, even if it was unintentional?

"What am I to do, mom?" Kagome said, on the verge of tears.

"Sometimes, you have to take that leap of faith and pray for the best. Take chances, make mistakes, and get messy." her mother stated.

"Yeah maybe." she answered back.

"No, not yeah maybe. Yes." her mother instructed.

"Ok, I'll take a chance. It won't be easy though." she said.

"No it won't but remember he could be the one and you will never know unless you give him a chance." her mother said to her.

"Yes, ma'm. I'll give him a chance. I'll let him in." Kagome said to give herself courage.

"That's all you have to do is try. Just let him love you and not push him away and you may be surprised at what happens." her mother said to her and she nodded her head.

"Mother, how do you know all of this? I mean it sounds like this has happened to you before." Kagome said.

Her mother didn't say anything to her. She went about the kitchen and gathered her tea supplies. Kagome sat promptly at the table. She knew then that her mother was going to tell her a story from her life. When the tea had steeped; her mother brought it to the table and poured them some into the porcelain cups and sat across from her. After a couple of sips her mother began.

"It has. I used to be friends with Hojos' mother and I was his fathers' girlfriend. He cheated on me with her and I caught them on numerous occassions and didn't say anything. Much like your situation with Inuyasha and Kikyo. Well I got tired of it and had been hurt too many times, so I graciously stepped aside. Not long after that I met your father and I was sure that he was going to hurt me too. I pushed him away but he was persistant, much like Atem seems to be. But as you can see you are here and so is Souta, so we did love each other. It turns out that he was the one for me." her mother regaled.

Kagome didn't respond and her mother hadn't expected her to. She gave her something to think about and that was what Kagome was doing. She was going through all of the, What if's?, about the possibility of her and Atem. Could they be together?

"Mama, may I be excused?" she asked.

"Yes you may." her mother answered.

"Thank you." she said and left the kitchen.

She headed straight for the living room. She round the corner and saw her grandfather, brother, future love playing, Go Fish. She stood and watched them. He fit so well into her family. Maybe just maybe she won't get hurt.

"Hey, sis. Would you like to join us?" Souta asked, seeing her.

"Um, no. Atem would you like to take a walk with me?" she asked.

He didn't hesitate in jumping up to join her. They went back through the kitchen to fetch their shoes. Neither noticed the small grin playing on her mothers face as they passed through. She was pleased to see that her daughter was following her advice.

Atem had followed her silently as they walked on the shrine grounds. She was nervous, he could tell. She wanted to say something to him but didn't know how to say it to him. So he would start up.

"What has you all quiet?" he asked suddenly.

Kagome worried her lip as she looked over at him. What was she going to say? Say something, girl!

"I... I.. I.." she stuttered.

"Take your time. I'll still be here in the morning." he said.

"I.. I w.. will be your girlfriend." she said quietly.

Atem didn't say a word. Kagome looked over at him and noticed that he was grinning. He had heard her after all. The pressure she had felt in her chest had lifted and she relaxed more. She had got it out and didn't have to worry about telling him anymore. All she worried about now was how their relationship progressed.

"That is good. Even if you didn't want to be I would say that you were." he said.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I would never let you go without a fight and I don't accept losing." he said.

"I'm with a sore loser." she mumbled.

"No, not sore, just persistant to be the best." he explained.

"Alright, if you say so." she said and strolled ahead of him.

He watched her go ahead of him and he shrugged and went to catch up to her when he saw her stiffen. Then she jerked her head in the direction of the wellhouse and a look of surprise on her face.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"The well, I can feel it. It is open." she gasped and ran towards the wellhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to cut it here because the next chapter will be longer. Also I am sorry for it not being up earlier. I have had it ready for a couple of days but the site wouldn't upload the chapter but everything has been fixed so here you are.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Through the Well and Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. May I say, Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. 125 reviews and still coming. Thank you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: "What is it?" he asked her.<strong>

**"The well, I can feel it. It is open." she gasped and ran towards the wellhouse.**

* * *

><p>"Wait for me!" he called after her.<p>

Kagome barely heard him but she didn't slow down. She reached the wellhouse and wrenched the door open and dashed down the steps. She didn't jump in. She had stopped right next to it and peered down into it. A broght blue light shimmered down within the confines of the well walls. She just stood there and stared. She didn't even hear Atem come to a halt beside her.

"This is the magic well." he said and peered into it.

"Yes. Something is wrong. They need me." she said, still watching the blue light swirl around the well.

Atem looked over at her and he saw the debate in her eyes. She wasn't sure if she should go or stay. She had just gotten back to her family but her friends all thought that she had died. She was supposed to be in the future but they needed her in the past. He watched it all and decided to help her make her decision. He hadn't known her that long but from what he could tell; if she didn't go she would never forgive herself.

"You can go." he whispered.

"Huh?" she asked, startled.

"You would never forgive yourself if you didn't go and see them." he explained.

She blinked and then turned back to the well. What should she do? He was right. She would never forgive herself if they were in trouble and she didn't help them. She began to worry her lip and looked between the well and Atem and then back again.

"What about all of you? What if the well doesn't let me return?" she asked.

"That is why you're not going alone. I'm going with you." he said.

"The well has never let anyone but me and Inuyasha through." she explained.

"It will let me through." he said calmly.

"I doubt it." she said softly.

"Well we will just have to wait and see." he said and grabbed her hand and jumped in.

Kagome shut her eyes tightly and waited for the feeling of him to cease to exist and for just a moment it did. She opened her eyes then to see that she was safely in the bottom of the well in Fuedal Japan. Quickly she jumped up and bumped into someone. She stiffened at first but then realized that Atem had made it with her. The well had seen fit to bring him along with her.

"It seems that I have made it through." he stated the obvious.

"I see that." she said and grabbed ahold of the vines on the side of the well.

As she reached half-way he began to climb up. He reached almost the top and found her leaning over the side, watching him. She grinned at him when a vine he had grabbed snapped and he had flailed around a bit to regain his balance.

"It's not funny." he growled.

"No it's not." she said with a smile still on her face.

He rolled his eye and continued to climb and when he reached the top, he fell out of the well and landed flat on his back. Kagome stood over him and shook her head. Then she offered him her hand and helped pull him to his feet. He stood and dusted off his pants and looked around him. For him it was hard to believe that they were still in Japan. It was so much cleaner, fresher, and wilder.

"Come on. The village is this way." she said and grabbed his hand.

She led him in the direction of the village she had told him about. As they got closer, he could see rice paddies and fields, where men were working. He could see women washing clothes in a river close to the village and saw children running around after chickens.

As they went past the feilds men began to talk. He heard them asking one another about Kagome and saw many of them pointing. Some had wide-eyed gazes and then there were some that were coming to greet her.

"Lady Kagome!" they said and gathered around her.

"Hello everyone!" she called cheerfully.

"My Lady, we thought you had died." one said.

"No, I didn't. I had an accident though with a spell." she explained with a nervous chuckle.

"A celebration will be in order." another said.

"I will inform, Priestess Kaede." another said.

"Maybe in a bit. I need to know where are my friends?" Kagome asked them.

"Inuyasha and the little ones and Lord Miroku are in another village destroying demons, since Lady Sango cannot." one stated.

"Why can't she?" Kagome asked.

"Lady Sango is with child and it has been very hard on her. Lady Kaede is with her now. This morning she had many pains but is not birthing." another said.

Kagome nodded at them and took off and Atem followed her. She raced through the village with him hot on her heels and then she suddenly stopped at a hut that was farthest from the village enterance.

"Kaede!" she called out.

An old woman pulled back a door flap and widened her eyes as she looked at Kagome.

"Kaede is Sango alright?" Kagome asked and stepped forward.

"Are ye really Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"Yes I am. I can tell you anything you want to know about the jewel and what happened until five months ago." she said and the elder woman moved away to let her in.

Atem had moved to follow but Kaede had shook her head at him and motioned for him to wait outside. He nodded and sat down. He remembered what the man in the fields had said, Sango was with child and was being pained. Men weren't allowed in the birthing room, they weren't allowed with the women if they were experiencing these kinds of pain just incase it was time.

Inside the hut Kagome hurried to her friends side. She gazed at Sango and took in everything. She was pale and had sweat on her brow and she was asleep. Every now and then a wince would pass over her features. Kaede cleared her throat and Kagome joined her near the kotatsu.

"How far along is she?" Kagome asked.

"She and Miroku married about three months ago. They had never been together until then." Kaede informed her.

Kagome took in her friends figure and noted that she was larger than a two-three month pregnant woman usually was. Either Sango had been eating like crazy or she was having twins.

"Kaede, has Sango been eating more than most women do while pregnant?" she asked.

"She has indeed." Kaede said.

"Then Sango must be having twins." Kagome commented.

"I believe that ye may be right." Kaede said.

Sango made a little pained groan and Kaede was on her feet to check on her. She wiped her brow and gave her some water and Sango slumbered. Then Kaede rejoined her.

"What is wrong with her Kaede?" she asked.

"I am not sure. But I believe that it may have something to do with her being a slayer." she said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Sango is stronger than women but she is also stronger than most men. It is said that many slayers can absorb small amounts of youkai from the demons they kill or from the armor and weapons they had forged from demons. It helps them become stronger and faster. I believe that is what pains Sango." she said.

"Of course and with Miroku being a powerful monk, he passed the power over to the children. Sango has the youkai in her body and now that the children will have Mirokus' kei, they are unknowingly attacking the youkai that their mother had absorbed and are hurting her." Kagome said.

"Yes. That is what I think as well. With Miroku not here to calm them, they could very easily kill Sango and themselves." Kaede said.

"I can help. The youkai inside of her, I can purify it out and I can heal whatever damage that has already been done." Kagome said and moved to Sango.

"She will lose all of the abilities she had." Kaede stated.

"Only temporarily. She will be required to stay away from her suit and weapons. Her time with Kirara will have to be very limited, just incase she absorbs from her as well. I will need you help." Kagome informed her.

They kneeled over the unconcious slayer and set about to work. Kaede helped when she was needed and Kagome used her neutral kei to extract the youkai that her friend had absorbed out of her. It took a few tries and the two had to take short break intervals to rest.

The hours passed and soon they had finished. They were then waiting for Sango to wake. Ever then and so, they would take turns and give her water and Kagome would scan over her to make completely sure that all traces were pulled from her systems. She wasn't going to leave anything to chance.

"When should Miroku return?" she asked Kaede as she sat back down beside her.

"Before night fall." she answered.

"Soon then, very soon." Kagome commented, looking out at the purple and pink streaked sky.

"Aye, not long now. Ye may want to call ye young man in. Inuyasha will be accompaning him." Kaede suggested.

Kagome let out a loud sigh and stood. Inuyasha would be back in the village and would notice her scent and would come running. Anyone in the way would be ran over and well, Atem would probably be attacked for being around her. Inuyasha would yell and scream and possibly try and punch him like he did Koga. Better save Atem from the overreacting hanyou before he arrived.

"Atem, you may come in." she said as she came out the door.

Atem glanced up at her from his spot on the ground. He had sat there all day, not moved once except to nod politely at passerby's. He waited for her to reappear to either leave or finally ask him in.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I have helped her. I need to keep an eye on her just in case" she answered.

He hopped up and followed her in and looked around. He saw the young woman that she had called Sango, lying on one side of the room. Kagome was wiping her forehead and then she moved to sit beside the woman she had called Kaede around the fire. He joined them. Kaede handed them bowls of stew and they enjoyed the rich warmth. Kagome didn't eat hers, she continued to watch Sango.

"She will be fine, ye have taken good care of her." Kaede said to her.

"I know but I will still worry until she is awake. Or until Miroku has returned and I can tell him what to do if I didn't get it all." she said.

"They should be walking into the village any moment." Kaede said.

"Yeah, I know. Any moment now we will hear people yelling at Inuyasha to slow down and watch where he is going." Kagome said with a faint smile.

Kaede laughed lightly and nodded at her statement. Inuyasha would run people over to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating about scenting Kagome.

Kagome looked out at the darkening horizon and stood. She stretched and went to the door and peaked out. She had missed the past but her place was in the future. She wanted to have a few more moments of the past and a few more of the people she loved of then. For she needed to return to her era; the time that they no longer exist in and her future lay without them and with her new friends and Atem.

A hand was laid on her shoulder and she saw that it had been Atem. He was reading her face. Watching every flicker pass over it. He could see that she had made a decision, that she had chosen her path.

"We will need to go soon. It will be morning in your time soon." he said and she nodded.

"I know. I just need to see them all one more time." she said.

"I understand. If I could go back 2500 years just to see everyone that I loved again, I would. Just one last time I would." he said.

"Thank you. I hope Sango wakes before I have to return. I need to walk around for a bit by myself." she said.

"Of course." he said.

Kagome nodded and went off. She didn't stay in the village, she went to the god tree to think for a few minutes. She leaned against it and watched the first stars began to shine in the sky and the last dredges of day fade into night. it was her only time to be in the past again and she wanted to drink it all in before she had to go.

She wanted to peace and serenity of it all to be imprinted into her. She loved it so and wished that she didn't have to go back but she knew that she did.

She felt the dew gather on the grass and decided that it was best for her to return to the village. It never took her long to reach the village entrance from the tree but this time she delayed her arrival; wanting to prolong the little time she had left. But, alas, the walk seemed so very short and she returned to the village.

She reached the back enterance and was about to turn to go back to Kaedes' but didn't. She looked up instead, right to the front enterance. There she saw them; Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, all returning to the village. Kagome didn't move as they entered, just stood and stared at them. They hadn't noticed her yet and then the lightest of breezes shifted the air and they saw her.

She could see the shock on their faces followed by shouts from Shippo. She smiled as they ran up to her. Shippo jumped to her arms with joy and Kirara hopped onto her shoulder and rubbed the side of her head. Miroku talked happily to her and telling her how relieved he was that she was alive. Inuyasha hadn't said anything. He stood off to the side a bit and it worried her. She quieted down her friends so she could speak to Inuyasha.

"Miroku, I need you to go on to Kaedes'. Sango is there." she said.

The monks' eyes widened and he ran to the hut with Shippo and Kirara. Kagome waited until they were out of earshot before she spoke.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" she asked.

"I thought you were dead." he said.

"I wasn't. I never died." she told him.

"Then were the heck were you. We were worried and upset. What happened?" he demanded.

"I know you were. I cast a spell and something went wrong and I was trapped. I have just recently gotten released and now I have come to say good-bye. I have to return home." she said.

"Why? Wy can't you stay?" he asked.

"Inuyasha, I belong in the future. I need to stay for Mama, Sota, grandpa, and Atem. I have friends and responsibilities to attend to. I won't forget any of you. I just thought that you all needed to know what happened to me and that you needn't greive for me anymore." she explained.

"I guess this is good-bye." he stated.

"Yes. It is. I am going to go back to Kaedes' to see Sango and then I will have to leave." she said and turned to go.

"I'm coming." Inuyasha said and walked back with her.

When they entered the hut, Inuyasha immediately zeroed in on Atem. He took notice that his clothes were from Kagomes' era and that he was made almost the same way Kikyo had been.

"Leave him be." Kaede voiced before anything happened.

"Kagome?" Sango called out.

Kagome rushed over to her friend. Sango was wide awake and was smiling brightly. The two embraced tightly and pulled away from each other. Sango had tears in her eyes and wiped them away quickly. She was so happy to see her.

Kagome smiled at her told her mostly what she had told Inuyasha. Sango was sad that she had to leave, she would miss her so very much but she understood. Miroku and Kaede had understood as well but Shippo needed a little extra explaining to which led to explanations to other things, like Atem. Shippo and Miroku, too, had noticed the similarities atween him and Kikyo.

Atem explained then. Miroku applauded Kagome in her way of helping him. He was proud of her, that she had been smart in seperating them and didn't have to steal some of Yugis' soul. Shippo had wanted to know why he was with Kagome and that was quickly answered by Kagome. Shippo wasn't convince in her sidestepping answer. But he left it at that.

Atem could see that she was getting drawn farther into visiting them that she was forgetting that she needed to return home. He didn't want to remind her but he did and she nodded. She had to wrap it up and fast. She did as fast as she could. She explained everything that she had to and the hardest was telling them all good-bye and the hugs. She didn't want to leave but she tamped down her sadness and pushed herself to leave them.

She had cried as Atem held onto her when they jumped back into the well. She had glanced a last look before they fell and saw them all waving good-bye to her. She had shouted a last farewell and fell into the blue light; back to her own time, in the bottom of the well with Atem.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See I told you it would be longer than the previous chapter. It is by about 2,000 words.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Interrupted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. May I say, Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. 151 reviews and still coming. Thank you all! Shout Outs!**

_**Cosmic-lover - That was the biggest review I have ever recieved. Thank you!**_

_**Zorobin Nejhin - Thank you and you are welcome.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: She had cried as Atem held onto her when they jumped back into the well. She had glanced a last look before they fell and saw them all waving good-bye to her. She had shouted a last farewell and fell into the blue light; back to her own time, in the bottom of the well with Atem.<strong>

* * *

><p>When they reached the modern era they just sat in the well. Kagome just needed time to cry. She needed time to let it all out. She would miss them so very much but this was best for them and for her. She needed to let go of the past and they needed to let a future they would never reach trickle away from their lives. That was best for them all. To let go so they could live their lives without regret.<p>

But even so, the pain will dull and prehaps be forgotten but never completely go away. Atem knew this and let her be as she grieved. She didn't cry long until she had stood and wiped her eyes. She cleared her throat and turned towards him. She was done and that was that, the last of her public display of grievance for her fuedal friends.

"I'm tired." she said quietly to him as the climbed out of the well.

"That is understandable." he said.

"Are you going to stay or are you going to leave?" she asked.

"Stay. You need me to stay to explain how I found you." he said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." she said and made her way towards the house.

He didn't say anything back to her as he led her back to her home. She leaned against him as they walked. She was tired and he didn't mind in the least. He would never mind her. She was perfect and he couldn't find a fault with anything about her.

"I wanna go to bed and sleep until noon." she murmured.

"I do too." he commented.

"Kagome!" her mother called from the shrine.

"Mom, we're coming." she called back.

"Oh good the police are here to talk to you. Grandpa has the papers for you. Solomon sent them over first thing this morning." she said as they came to the porch.

"Do you know what you are going to say?" he asked her.

"Yes I do. Do you?" she sighed.

"Yes. First I will need to go see your grandfather. They will want identification on me." he said.

"Hmm, they will. Hurry up." she said.

Atem and Kagome entered the shrine home to see two police officers sitting at the dining table. The men stood and asked who they were. They told them and the officers asked them to take a seat. Atem declined and said he had to use the restroom and would be right back to answer their questions. He quickly left and found her grandfather and retrieved the necessary papers for identification.

"You work very fast." he said to him.

"When you lived through WWII, you learn to be fast." he replied.

Atem bowed slightly to her grandfather, folded the papers and placed them in his back pocket and made his way back to the kitchen. When he arrived, Kagome was telling the police that she wasn't sure as to where she had been, that she didn't remember.

He just stood and listened to her converse with the men. He could see that she hated to lie but she knew that was necessary. When she finished their questions, they turned to him and began questioning him. He answered their questions accordingly and soon they had finished. They took down his information as well as Kagomes' and left.

As soon as they had went out the door, Kagome let out a sigh and laid her head on the table. Her mother stroked her hair and told her to go to bed, that she must be exhausted. She was so very tired and wanted to sleep for days. She stood from her seat and started towards the stairs and looked back at Atem. He had fallen asleep at the table and her mother was shaking him awake. She smiled as she watched him sit up and follow her mother to the living room. She then made her way to her room and collapsed on her bed and was asleep instantly.

Hours later she was awoken by loud voices. She recognized the voices too. It was her friends; Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo. As well as Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Serenity, Souta, her mother, her grandfather, Atem, and Solomon. But there was one female voice that she didn't know. She didn't care though, she wanted some more sleep. But her dozing was interrupted by a light knocking on her door. She growled and glared at her door.

"Come in." she groused.

Her mother came in. She smiled at her daughter. She saw that she was still sleepy but she needed to get up before she was scared out of her skin by her excited friends charging in to see her.

"Kagome, dear, your friends are here and they want to see you very badly." she said.

"Ok. I'm up." she said and got up.

When they arrived downstairs in the kitchen, Kagome was glomped by her friends.

"Oh, Kagome! I am so happy you're alright!" Ayumi cried.

"We missed you so much!" Eri cried.

"I missed you, too." Kagome said.

"Where have you been?" Hojo asked.

"Please don't disappear on us again!" Yuka cried.

"Please let go. I need to breathe." she gasped out.

They released her. Kagome gulped in some air and stood beside Atem. He looked very tired and if she could guess, they hadn't really been asleep very long when their friends decided to invade her home. Why did they have to come? Now she wasn't going to get any sleep for a while.

"Hey Kagome, are you feeeling ok?" Joey asked, seeing how tired she was.

"Just tired Joey." she answered.

"Oh, we're sorry! We was just so excited that you are back!" Ayumi said to her.

"I know." she replied.

"We won't ask what had happened, we just wanted to see you." Eri informed her.

"Thank you." her mother told them.

They all began to talk then. Her friends informed her of all the goings on that had occurred during her absence at school and she informed them that she would be attending another school. They were upset but were also very understanding. Her new friends had conversed with her mother and grandfather, letting her catch up with her other friends.

She talked and caught up with them the best that she could and in the end, they were still the people that she had known and wanted to see her more often. When they had left, Kagome finally got to see about her new friends and ask about the woman that was with Joey.

"Sorry about not introducing myself but I'm Kagome and you are?" she asked the blonde.

"That's alright, they've already told me about you. I'm Mai Valentine." she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. I hope it wasn't anything bad." Kagome said with a smile.

"No, it wasn't." she replied.

"Joey's girl." Tristan mouthed.

She nodded and smiled. They seemed to be perfect for each other. She wondered at what their story was, it was probably a good one. Joey just didn't seem the type to get a beautiful girl like Mai, but hey to each their own. She did seem to really like Joey and well that was good enough for her. Even though she really didn't have a say, she was only in their lives a total of four days, but she did like Joey. He was a big brother type and really sweet.

"So Kagome, my grandfather told us that you will be attending school with us?" Yugi stated.

"Yes I will be, along with Atem." she said.

"Yeah he told me that Atem is now my cousin, too." he said.

"Yes, he informed us of that as well." Atem said to him.

"You had to be related or people would ask too many questions like, how do you look so much alike and not be related?" Tristan said.

"You two could pass as brothers and if not for the height difference, twins." Joey added.

Yugi sent him a glare. They were starting in on his height again. It was genetic! Look at his grandfather, they were the same height. With any luck he would get taller.

"So how old am I suppose to be?" Atem said pulling out the papers.

"18." Solomon answered him.

"Really? Darling we will be in the same grade." he said to Kagome.

"Yeah, maybe. If I haven't failed already." she said with a frown.

"They will test you to see where your placement should be." her mother said.

"Hmm, for all you know you could pass with flying colors and be placed as a fourth year or even test out." Mai said.

"Ha! I'm not that lucky." Kagome pouted.

"You will be fine. If you don't get placed in the fourth year and I do, I will request to be with you and you won't be alone." Atem said.

"You can't do that! You will be risking your education." she countered.

"Oh, then would you prefer that we be in seperate years and I be left to fend for myself from girls that aren't you?" he asked slyly.

"NO!" she yelled out, making everyone jump at the abruptness.

"I mean, no. That would be mean of me." she said with a blush.

"Yes, it would. I would think that you didn't love me anymore." he said with a smirk.

"-" silence was all that left her, he won.

"Mom, how will I be getting to school when I live her and not Domino City?" she asked, changing the subject a little.

"I didn't think about it." her mother admitted.

"She can stay with us." Joey voiced and Kagome glared at him.

"Maybe." her mother said.

"Joey, where would she sleep if she stayed with us? We have only two rooms and when Mai is over, you have the couch and she has your room." Serenity asked.

"Oh, I didn't think of that. Maybe she can stay with Tristan?" he said.

"No. My building is being fumagated and I'm staying with Yugi." Tristan responded.

"We can get an apartment together." Atem said suddenly.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I'm rich. I can get us a two bedroom apartment." he said.

"Your rich? Since when?" Yugi asked him.

"I am a Pharoah and I still have my money. Only I know where all of the booby traps are. I will need to call Marik. He and Odion should still be in the country because I am here." Atem said.

"Oh." the word resounded between them all.

"Then it's settled. Kagome, you and Atem will go apartment hunting tomarrow and school shopping, while Solomon and I go to the school and enroll the both of you. Then we will meet at Solomons' shop. Ok?" she said.

"Yes, ma'm." Kagome said.

"When should you be able to call this Marik and Odion you have spoken about?" her mother asked him.

"In just a second. Marik has the Millenium Ring and I can use my Millenium Puzzle to contact him." he said.

"Wow!" Joey exclaimed.

"Why didn't you do that when we were gathering the Millenium objects?" Yugi asked.

"Because I didn't have my own body." he replied.

"That makes sense." Tristan said.

"It does." Mai voiced.

"I will be right back." Atem said and left the room to contact Marik.

Kagome watched him go and went back to chattering with her friends and family. She needed to ask him a few things but that could wait until they had a few minutes alone. She needed to talk to him about their new apartment. If they were going to be sharing a living space, they needed to get to a common ground on decoration and houseware. She had seen many a relationship fail because they couldn't get to a common ground. She was going to need more than a few minutes and it may of been best that she waited until they had went shopping for clothes and an apartment.

"They will meet us in a few days, here, with my inheritance." Atem announced coming into the room.

"Ok, that's good." Kagome said.

"It is." Serenity commented.

"What are you getting the ancient wealth of Egypt?" Joey asked as a joke.

"Yes." Atem said plainly.

"What? Are you serious?" Tristan asked.

"Yes. Thanks to Solomon my inheritance was saved from tomb robbers and my faithful tomb keepers have kept it all safe. I will be a millionaire over night." he said.

"Wow!" Mai said.

Kagome sat there quietly, dumbfounded at the information. Damn! She was going to have to keep the girls ran off! She was going to need a bit of help. She knew whom she was going to recruit, too. Serenity and Mai and possibly Tea, if they could ever be friends again. Where was Tea anyway?

"Hey, Joey." she said.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Have you heard from Tea?" she asked.

"No, sorry. She won't answer our calls. Not even to Serenity." he informed her.

"Oh, ok." she responded sadly.

"Don't worry. She'll come around." Yugi said trying to cheer her up.

"Maybe. I need to get some air." Kagome said and left the room.

She left the shrine to sit under the God Tree. She leaned against it and stared up at its' branches, thinking about what she was going to do with her relationship with Tea. They would be going to the same school and she didn't want to hurt Tea, she wanted to be friends with her. How was she going to fix their friendship?

"Love, she will be fine." Atem said sitting down next to her.

"I know she will eventually. But I just don't want to keep hurting her. We will go to school together and she will see us together and it will hurt her all over again." she said sadly.

"I know but, the gods have shown me a bit about Tea." he said.

"What have they shown you?" she gasped.

"Tea has a special someone." he said.

"Who?" she asked.

"You won't believe who it is. I didn't believe it when they showed me while I was speaking to Marik." he said.

"Come on tell me!" she squealed.

"It's ..." he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth to avoid yelling it out. She couldn't believe it but if it was a match ordained by the gods, who was she to say anything. But she could still try to help it along a bit.

"I am going to help this along a little." she said to him.

"I thought you would." he said.

"Of course but it will have to wait until we go to school. She won't answer her phone or anything." she informed him.

"I see. Well since you are female, you know this stuff better than I do I will leave it all in your capable hands." he said.

"Of course. I will try my hardest to make it go smoothly." she said and began to scheme against Tea.

Atem just sat beside her and watched the wheels turn in her head. The gods had really gifted him with a selfless woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter done. Sorry everyone. I was sick and wasn't able to post this chapter. I'm allergic to nuts and well I came in contact with Peanut Butter, no more explanation is needed. You all can just imagine what had happened.<strong>

**AN 2: Who do you think Tea's meant to be with in my fic? Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10 Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. May I say, Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. 167 reviews and still coming. Thank you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: Atem just sat beside her and watched the wheels turn in her head. The gods had really gifted him with a selfless woman.<strong>

* * *

><p>Never again did he want to go shopping. It took way too long to pick women's clothing, way too much time. It didn't matter if they were her size when she picked them up or that it was definately her color. She insisted that she had to try each and every article of clothing on before she would make her purchase. Then she would ask him what he thought when she came out to model them. It was so much easier to be a man.<p>

"Now that we have our clothes what do we need next?" he asked her as she put away her phone.

"According to mom, we need to go to another clothing shop to get school uniforms. Atleast 6 will do; 3 short sleeved and 3 long sleeved. Mom says that they don't have a rule about shoes. That I am thankful. We can get you some boots. Also she said that the school is lenient about students making additions and subtractions to their uniforms so they can express some individuality." she voiced.

He grimaced. Just his luck. More shopping. Good thing he loved her, otherwise he would have found a way to get her mother to shop with her.

"There it is." she said.

She was pointing across the street to a small shop. Displayed in the windows were different school outfits; each outfit had a tag at the bottom telling which school the uniform design belonged to. When she dragged him into the shop they were immediately met by an elder woman with a measuring tape draped over her shoulders.

"What can I do for you two this afternoon?" she asked them with a smile lighting her face.

"Good afternoon ma'm. We are here to purchase a few uniforms." Kagome said.

"Which school are you attending?" she asked grabbing the measuring tape.

"We will be attending Domino High, ma'm." Atem answered her.

"I see. I will need measurements to see to your sizes. Ladies first." the old woman said.

Kagome stood still and followed the directions the woman gave her of when to move and when not to move. Then Atem was next. She wrote down their sizes and showed them to her stock of Domino High uniforms.

"This is the Domino High uniforms. We have two styles for the girls and one for the boys." she informed them and shuffled around to show them the styles.

"I have variety!" Kagome said with a grin.

"Here is the boys outfit." she said and handed it to Atem to inspect.

"Here are the girls." she said and held both up.

To Kagomes' dismay, they were terrible colors. She had to pick from the lesser of the two ugly outfits. Pink and Blue or Orange and Green? Cotton Candy or an Orange? Sweet or Sour? Cotton Candy wins hands down.

"I'll take the Pink and Blue." Kagome said with a slight grimace.

"Most do. The Orange and Green is not very popular." the lady remarked.

"I see why. Who wants to look like a fruit?" Kagome mumbled under her breathe.

"About how many will you need?" she asked.

"I will need about six. Three short sleeved and three long sleeved. The same with his too, please." Kagome answered.

"Of course." the lady said and went about to fill their order.

The time spent in the shop went quickly, much to Atems' relief, and they were on their way to the Kame Game Shop with all of their purchases. But as they were on their way Kagome informed him that after they read all of the school dress code rules, they would get some accessories that helped them individualize their outfits. He didn't say a word to the otherwise.

When they arrived at the game shop; her mother and Solomon were already there and were filling out paperwork for the school. Sitting beside them was another stack of paperwork that was for Kagome and Atem to do. Kagome wrinkled her nose at the papers. Not a thing anyone liked to do but it needed to be done.

"Hello, dear." her mother said.

"Hi, mom." she said.

"Did you find the uniform shop?" she asked.

"Yeah, we did. I'm going to look like a Cotton Candy." Kagome said with a frown.

"Let me see." her mother said.

Kagome pulled out the school uniform and held it out to her mother. Her mother looked the outfit over and then checked the stitchings. Then she held it in front of Kagome to try to imagine her in it.

"The stitches are good quality. The colors are good but that's just me. Go try it on. I want to see you in it." she said.

"Ugh, alright." she said.

She took the outfit and tried it on. Seconds later when she returned to the room she had left them in; Solomon, her mother, and Atem were gathered around in one spot looking at something. She cleared her throat to get their attention and when she saw them stiffen she knew she had gotten their attention. They turned around.

"Oh, Kagome it looks good on you." her mother chirped.

"No it doesn't. You're only saying that because you're my mom." she said.

Her mother hadn't heard what she had said. She was tugging and smoothing around on the outfit. She checked the blue tie and smoothed out the shoulder lines of the jacket. Her mother seemed very pleased by the uniform.

"It is very professional." her mother commented.

"Professional and very little girly." Kagome voiced disdainfully.

"I know it isn't like your old one but it will have to do. Domino High also has a more lax dress policy. I asked the principal about it and he said that they encourage individualism but keeping inside the lines of conservatory." she explained.

Kagome perked up upon hearing that, "We have more shopping to do. Accessories!"

Atem groaned. Solomon patted his shoulder and shook his head. He knew how the "young" man felt. Today it was school outfits and tomorrow they would be picking out curtains. Literally.

"Come on, Atem. We have things to buy!" Kagome said gleefully.

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged the young man out of the store behind her for more shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is more of a filler chapter and so will the next one. They are here more for a bigger plot to come.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Mizuki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. May I say, Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. Thank you all!**

**AN: Speedykitten here she is! MIZUKI!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: Atem groaned. Solomon patted his shoulder and shook his head. He knew how the "young" man felt. Today it was school outfits and tomorrow they would be picking out curtains. Literally.<strong>

**"Come on, Atem. We have things to buy!" Kagome said gleefully.**

**She grabbed him by the arm and dragged the young man out of the store behind her for more shopping.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Beep Beep Beep"<strong>

Atem opened his eyes and glared at the annoying sleep intruding alarm clock. He noticed that it wasn't even on, they hadn't even had electricity when he had fallen asleep. It wasn't making a single noise. What was beeping then? He pulled himself out of bed and left the room he had in the apartment he shared with Kagome. The noise was coming from the kitchen and so was the smell of hot omlets and tea.

He walked past a wall clock in the fmaily room and looked up at it. Why was she up at 6 a.m. on a Saturday? Then there was the sound of another female voice. One he barely recognized. He had an inkling of who it was. He was sure that it was their new neighbor, Mizuki Katsuragi. They had met her when they moved in the day before. She had been returning from the store with groceries and saw them moving their stuff in. She and Kagome had become instant friends.

**(FLASHBACK - FRIDAY EVENING)**

_"Mom, thanks for helping us move in." Kagome said._

_"No problem. I'm going to miss you honey." her mother said._

_"I know mom." Kagome said and the two embraced._

_He and Solomon were just coming back out of the Domino Apartment complex and saw the two break apart from each other. They were almost finished unloading their stuff and just had to grab a couple of boxes and then they would be done._

_Mrs. Higurashi saw them and pounced on him. She gave him a hug and told him to take care of Kagome and that if Kagome tried to push him away give her a call. Kagome had sweatdropped and blushed. Her mother gave her another hug and was a little reluctant to let her daughter go. But in the end she did and they had stood outside the complex and waved good-bye to them as they drove away._

_When they were out of sight, they picked up their remainng boxes and went in. They were just getting to their apartment when another person came onto the floor. She was barely taller than Kagome with long light brown hair. Her hair was pulled around the fron of her and they could see that it was braided and had silver tips. The girl had devastatingly blue eyes, that he likened to the eyes of Blue Eyes White Dragon, that lit up when she saw them._

_"Oh, hello." she said._

_"Hi." Kagome said to her._

_"Are you moving in?" she asked._

_"Yes, we are. Do you live here?" Kagome asked._

_"Yes, I live right across the way. I'm Mizuki Katsuragi." she said._

_"I'm Kagome Higurashi and he is Atem Muto." she said and he inclined his head._

_"Welcome then; I do hope you will join me for supper. Would you?" she asked, hopefully._

_"We won't have electricity until early in the morning and if we're not imposing..." Kagome babbled._

_"If you like Lasagna and Ceasar salad, then you're not imposing. You can also use my shower and bathroom to change." she offered._

_Kagome looked over at him and he nodded. Mizuki had smiled brightly and waited as they put their boxes down and locked their door. She unlocked her door and invited them in. As they entered they were greeted by cheery decorated rooms. Mizuki showed them in and showed them around. She chatted with them like they had been friends forever and not strangers just meeting._

_Kagome and Mizuki talked and talked. The two almost completely ignored him. He was fine with it as it was giving him time to watch and observe her and find out more about his lotus._

**(FLASHBACK - END)**

He rounded the corner and their they were, sipping tea and mixing eggs. He stood and watched Kagome float around the kitchen, so at ease with her surroundings. He noticed Mizuki hand her a plate from the cabinet and then pull down some glasses. Just how long had she been awake and Mizuki been over? A quick glance into their living room told him that she had been up for an hour. Only the boxes that were marked kitchen had been opened. She had organized everything that was to be in the kitchen.

"It seems Atem has cared to join us, Kagome." Mizuki said catching sight of him.

"Morning. Did we wake you?" Kagome asked.

"The beeping did." he answered and went into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that. I was up and had nothing better to do than start unpacking. Mizuki then came over with breakfast supplies and helped me finish unpacking the kitchen." she said and pecked him on the cheek.

"Breakfast should be done soon." Mizuki said and flipped an omlet onto a plate.

That moment the tea kettle whistled and Kagome poured the hot water over the tea bags. Atem took that as a que to leave and begin the work of continuing to unpack. Which he didn't get to do for long when he was told that breakfast was ready.

Kagome and Mizukis' cooking was delicious. He didn't get but two bites before he was being stared at. He knew those kinds of stares. They wanted to know if he liked their cooking. He never understood that, why they wanted to be told that their cooking was good. If he was eating it and hadn't spat it out so that meant it was good. So why did they have to hear how good it was?

"It's great." he said and the stares were dropped.

When breakfast ended the trio cleared their dishes and attacked the boxes to unpack. Kagome and Mizuki went through the boxes labeled for the living room and he went through the box marked Kagome. They pulled out and placed and then rearranged the living room several times until itwas just right for them both. Then they tackled putting their clothes away. Starting with Kagomes' stuff.

Her boxes had more than just clothes in it. Turned out that she had pictures to set out, a jewelry box, and several other items that only a woman would have. Then it was his turn. Mizuki had opened one of his boxes just as they were folding the last of Kagomes' shirts.

On the top in the box was another smaller box. Deciding to start with it, Mizuki opened it. There in the box were several Duel Monster cards. She picked the card on top and looked between it and Kagome. It was titled Fuedal Priestess. The resemblance between the card woman and Kagome was exact.

"Kagome did you know that you look just like a Duel Monster card?" she asked.

"Yeah, I drew one and won the competition Mr. Pegasus had. Why?" Kagome said and put away her last shirt.

"Because I am looking at it." she said.

"I didn't know you had Duel Monster cards packed." Kagome said to Atem.

"I don't." he said.

"Then what's this box of cards doing here?" Mizuki asked.

Atem and Kagome went over to her and looked in the small box. It was full of cards. All different kinds. They shuffled through the cards and Atem found a few very familiar ones.

"Here's a sticky note." Kagome said, pulling a yellow sticky note from the lid.

"It just says that they're giving you a house warming present. Signed Joey, Solomon, Tristan, and Yugi. P.S there's more than just the cards. The others are rightfully yours as Pharaoh." Mizuki read aloud. "Pharoah?"

"Joey gave me his Red Eyes Black Dragon. Tristan gave me Millennium Shield and Gold Sarcophagus. Yugi gave me Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, The Winged Dragon of Ra, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl." Atem said and shuffled through the box carefully.

"What other things?" Kagome asked.

Atem opened another of his boxes. Just as the other box there was a box inside that he hadn't put there. He pulled the box out and opened it. There in the box, to his surprise, was all seven Millennium Items. Solomon had tracked down, more than likely with Mariks' help, and gathered all of them together.

"What's in there?" Kagome asked.

"My Millennium Puzzle, Millennium Eye, Millennium Ring, Millennium Scale, Millennium Key, Millennium Rod, and the Millennium Necklace. My birth right." he answered and laid each peice out.

"Isn't that what Yugi had around his neck?" Kagome asked, pointing to the Millennium Puzzle.

"Yes. By all rights it belongs to me. My uncle made them. He kept a peice for himself, gave a peice to my father, and gave the rest to our most trusted priests." he explained.

"Will anyone explain to me the thing about you being a Pharoah?" Mizuki interrupted.

"That will be hard to explain. Whether or not you believe us is another matter." Atem said.

"Try me. I have seen and been in some really odd and unbelievable situations in my lifetime." Mizuki said, confidently.

"Ok, after we're finished. But please keep an open mind." Kagome said.

Mizuki nodded and they continued with their work. Atem watched her closely. The gods had duely informed him of her connection to them. She needed to know the secret and through her only would he reach his power and be whole and complete. He needed to have his memories and powers back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The HE that I am talking about at the end is NOT Atem. You will see whom he is in later chapters. This is more of a filler chapter. They are here more for a bigger plot to come. I have introduced a new character and she will become a bigger part later on. Thank Speedykitten1643 for Mizuki.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Time Is All

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

* * *

><p><strong>BTW: Many have asked about Mizuki. She is an OC that a friend of mine has let me borrow for this fic. All about her will be revealed later in the fic. Some here in this chapter.<strong>

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. May I say, Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. Thank you all!**

**NEXT: To Otaku-ka-ren... that is correct.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: Mizuki nodded and they continued with their work. Atem watched her closely. The gods had duely informed him of her connection to them. She needed to know the secret and through her only would he reach his power and be whole and complete. He needed to have his memories and powers back.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mizuki stared at the wall in front of her; trying to take in all of the information Atem and Kagome had just given her. What had she just opened herself up to? The bigger question was... why did she believe them? They sounded completely off their rockers. Well some of it sounded off the rocker. But then there were pieces that she felt that she already knew and that she knew it firsthand.<p>

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked rather concerned.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." she said lowly.

"You probably think we're crazy." Kagome said.

"I do but I believe you. It's hard to explain but I feel as if I know most of this already, that I had witnessed it first hand or something." Mizuki said and laid her head in her hands, "Now I sound crazy."

Kagome gave her a hard look, like she was looking inside of her. She got on her knees before her and brought her now glowing hands close to her.

"May I?" she asked.

"Go ahead." Mizuki said with a shrug.

Kagome had thought that was odd. The other reactions were atleast cautious or suspicious but with her it was calm, like she knew what it all was. She roamed her hands just above her form, reading her soul signature and found what she was looking for and a huge grin split her face.

"You are like me." Kagome said to her.

"A miko? Yeah, I am." Mizuki said.

"Not that. You are a reincarnated soul and not just any soul. You are the reincarnation of Priestess Isis; one of Atem's closest friends. That is why you feel as if you have witnessed some things first hand and yet never seen it before in your life. But there is something strange, it is like the soul isn't whole, like it is divided." Kagome informed her, quite enthusiastically.

"Ishizu Ishtar. She is the reincarnation of Isis. Unless..." Atem stated.

"Unless what?" Kagome asked.

"Unless, like it is similar to Yugi and I. He is a physical reincarnation and I was housed in his body. It may be that Ishizu is the physical reincarnation but the spirit left a small peice of itself in her and reincarnated the rest of itself into Mizuki." he said.

"I think you may be right. I am both for Kikyo." Kagome voiced.

For Mizuki most of it sounded ridiculous but when she heard Isis, she didn't know, something clicked. Like she recognized being called Isis, like it was a part of her. Maybe, Kagome was right.

"Ok, so I am some reincarnated Priestess Isis and was friends with you about... what? 2000 years ago or so? And according to your story I was also entrusted with a piece of the millennium items." she said and they nodded.

"Which piece? If I am this Isis person or even a peice of her I should be able to recognize the piece I was entrusted with, right?" she asked.

"Yes, you should. I entrusted Isis with the Millennium Necklace." Atem said and held out to her the necklace.

She gazed at the necklace. Taking in the shape of the design. The sleekness of the band and the beautiful gold color. She hovered her hand above it and then laid it upon the necklace. Just that simple touch changed her world. She saw flashing through her mind, pictures moving so fast that she could barely make them out. She could hear voices, several conversations going on at once. Followed by scenes of ancient battles with Duel Monsters, recieving the Millennium Necklace, entombing Atem, and images of a man that made her heart race. Then it all ended when she jerked her hand away.

Atem and Kagome looked at her as she stared at her hand as if it had been burned. Then she eyed the necklace wearily as if it was going to jump up and bite her. She wearily sat back and was quite. Kagome was the first to talk.

"What did you see?" she asked.

Mizuki shook her head. She was confused by what had just happened. All she wanted was to sort out what she had seen.

"You obviously saw something. Otherwise, why so silent?" Atem commented.

"I did see something. Memories that are not my own, or well, if you are correct my formers memories. Maybe. What I know from my training as a miko, I will have to deal with these memories on my own. Try to sort them." Mizuki said.

"I know. When I began recieving Kikyos' memories I had to deal with them on my own. But I will give you this advice, do not get the formers' feelings confused with your own. I did and it hurt me so much. Also sometimes they can be correct." Kagome advised her.

"Thank you. I'm just going to need time to think and sort them all. If I need any help I will ask. Ok?" Mizuki said.

"It's alright. We'll be here if you need us." Kagome said a little put out.

"I think you will need this." Atem voiced and handed her the Millennium Necklace.

"Why?" she asked not touching it.

"It may be of some assistance in sorting your past." he suggested and she took it.

Gingerly she held it and when nothing happened she relaxed and held it better. She wasn't ready for another episode of former life memories. Once a month would be grand for her but she had the feeling that it was going to occur almost every time she came in contact with the item. And she knew it was something she wouldn't be able to run from. It was one of those things once it started it wouldn't stop until it had run it's course, like heartache or a nasty cold.

"Ok, thanks. I will keep it safe. I... um..." she stuttered at the end.

Both Kagome and Atem could see that she was trying to look for a way out without being rude or hurtful. She wanted to be friends and what they had dropped on her was a lot but she needed some time.

"Ding, Dong, Ding, Dang, Ding, Dong, Ding, ..." the room clock chimed.

The relieved look in her told them that she had just found her exit. She jumped up and was frantically stuttering apologies about having to leave, that she had her first tutoring session in an hour and she needed to go. As gracefully as they could they said their good-byes and let her leave and Kagome hoped that they hadn't scared her too bad.

After her departure, Kagome turned sad eyes on him and gave a sad sigh. She hated it when circumstances didn't go as well as she would hope. She was hoping that Mizuki would calm down and speak to her again. Atem assured her that she would, all that was needed was time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Sorry about the lateness. I have had this one done for awhile but with the holidays and gift buying I had forgotten to post it. Give props to Speedykitten1643 for reminding me. You rock!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 School and a Nosy Cousin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**BTW: Many have asked about Mizuki. She is an OC that a friend of mine has let me borrow for this fic. All about her will be revealed later in the fic. Some in the previous chapter.**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. May I say, Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. Thank you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: After her departure, Kagome turned sad eyes on him and gave a sad sigh. She hated it when circumstances didn't go as well as she would hope. She was hoping that Mizuki would calm down and speak to her again. Atem assured her that she would, all that was needed was time.<strong>

* * *

><p>School. A place that Kagome really did not care for but it was not the aspect of the school itself or learning that she abhored. No. It was math. The bane of her existance since she had been saving the time line from Naraku. But that was not all that was wrong with Kagome on the first day of her school life at Domino High.<p>

The main thing was a girl. Not just any girl, either. But some floozy who decided that she needed to give Atem a "proper" welcome. Needless to say that girl didn't last in her liking of Atem after Kagome intervened. Atem had chuckled at the look on the girls' face when Kagome had come between them and kissed him. Then she turned around and told the girl to leave her husband alone.

Said girl had stuttered an apology and ran off, thoroughly embarrassed. Kagome glared at her departing back and then shot a glare at him as well. He did naught but grin at her and then follow her like a puppy on a string to each and every class, including math. In which she found Atem to be impressively knowledgable in the subject and was in front of the board, showing off the way she saw it, doing problems that even the teacher had complications doing the formulas. When he returned to his seat she even told him that he was a show-off, in which he ignored.

When lunch came around they were accosted by many people trying to invite them for lunch. They declined when Yugi and Tristan called them over. The group was on the far side of the lunch room and had made room for them. There was a couple people sitting there that Kagome didn't know and they didn't have any classes with them. Taem told her who they were. They were Miho Nosaka and Ryo Bakura. No sooner had he finished telling her whom they were two more people joined them at the table.

One was Tea and she sat down gracefully beside Bakura who held her hand. Kagome was delighted to see that Tea was no longer in distress over her and Atem. She honestly had been worried about Tea and had made herself practically sick over her. She was so glad to see Tea and hoped that they could repair the damage that had been dealt their tender relationship. She wanted to speak with her ater school, if it was at all possible.

"Everyone I have someone I would like you all to meet." Tristan announced hovering over the second arrival at the table.

Before he finished saying anything about them, Kagome had caught sight of them. It was Mizuki!

"Mizuki!" she cried.

"Kagome? Atem? What are you doing here? Never mind, school, duh." Mizuki asked.

"You know them?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, they are my neighbors. They live across from me." Mizuki explained to him.

"How do you know Tristan?" Atem asked her.

"He is my cousin." she said.

"There you have it everyone. My little cousin, Mizuki Katsuragi." Tristan said.

Mizuki smiled at everyone at the table as they greeted her. Kagome and she fell into conversation, leaving out everyone and everything. Talking about everything that had happened and Kagome was apologizing all over herself about how things had ended between them. They were so engrossed in their conversation, ignoring everyones' questions about their conversation and they almost missed the bell; Atem and Tristan had to get their attention to let them know that they were leaving.

When school had ended that day, Atem and Kagome had left alone but when they reached their apartment complex almost everyone was there, even Mai and a guy named Duke Devlin but Tea and Bakura were not. They were all waiting on them or was at Mizukis'. The hall was busy that afternoon as they all would cross back and forth between the two apartments. But before it got to twilight, Mizuki had to leave and go to her job.

The only information she could give out was that she was a tutor for a rich child. That his brother had hired her to help him in math, which he was struggling in because they traveled so much. Also she had never met the elder brother in person, only that they had spoke over the phone or by e-mail.

Tristan had begged her to give him some names but she wouldn't budge. She wasn't giving up any information, she was getting paid very well for tutoring and she planned to keep it that way. That she was quite happy to be living in her own apartment and if he wanted to stay with her he would stop pestering her about it. That shut him up and she had to leave.

Tristan groused a bit after her departure but stopped after he ordered some take-out. As they all ate he told them all that he was still very curious about where she had to go and who she worked for. He was worried about her and was going to get to the bottom of it whether she liked it or not. Kagome was curious but she wasn't going to help him get himself into trouble though.

Joey on the other hand had given him an idea. Follow her to her job. Tristan began immediately making plans to follow her around. Everyone said that they were not going to help him "stalk" his cousin just because he was nosy. He argued that he was not nosy just protective of his little cousin and didn't wat to see her get taken advantage of by some ruffian. She was too nice of a girl to get used. He wasn't going to interfere, just going to see who she worked for, do a little research on them, and caution her if need be. He swore that he wouldn't get caught and that it was fool proof.

Kagome and Atem had snorted. They knew a bit about her that her loyal cousin didn't. She would know he was coming from a mile away, they wanted no part of this scheme, especially now that Atem and Mizuki had a shared past and was gaining her trust. They didn't want to mess it up now just to help Tristan spy on her and Kagome told him no, they weren't doing it. He pled a little but they stood firm. He decided that he was going to do it himself and they wished him luck in his failing endeavor.

**AN: This is more or less a filler chapter, nothing big but necessary for other chapters to build. _ MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**


	14. Chapter 14 Practice and Rushed Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. May I say, Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. Thank you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: They didn't want to mess it up now just to help Tristan spy on her and Kagome told him no, they weren't doing it. He pled a little but they stood firm. He decided that he was going to do it himself and they wished him luck in his failing endeavor.<strong>

* * *

><p>Several days had past and it was finally the first weekend of their first week of school at Domino High. Atem and Kagome were very pleased with how their first week went, only for different reasons.<p>

Atem's was because he got to see Kagome become jealous and run girls away from him, even a young teacher. He didn't know he was that magnetic to the opposite sex but he was. Kagome told him it was the tight pants and the hair. He didn't really care what it was but he appreciated her placing a claim on him and making it known to everyone.

While Kagomes' was because of Tea and Mizuki. She and Tea were still akward but they talked. It turns out that Bakura had a thing for Tea and had taken complete advantage. They had ran into each other after she had left that day and ended up talking and talking and talking. He told her that he had liked her and for years but had bnever been given the chance. Tea gave him the chance and it seemed to be going great.

Then there was Mizuki. Lunches were spent at school watching her and Tristan going at it. He was bound and determined to find out who she was working for but she was not giving it up. He was worried about her, for him it was strange that she was working for someone that she had never met and was not allowed to give out the names of her employer or the brother that she tutored.

He would pester the living daylights out her to try and get her to talk. Because he was staying with her, she had to find solitude somewhere and that somewhere happened to be in Kagomes' bedroom; where the two currently were while Atem was double checking Kagomes' math homework, she needed all the help she could get by the way she saw it.

**(Kagome & Mizuki)**

"He is driving me crazy!" Mizuki seethed.

"I know. But he is just doing what he thinks is best. He is like every other man in the world. They think it is their job to protect the women of their families from the outside men." Kagome said.

"Yeah and before I know it, he'll try pissing on me to mark his territory." Mizuki mocked.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the imagery that popped into her head. Tristan pissing on Mizuki and then her beating the crap out of him. The peals of laughter were loud and gleeful and Mizukis' soon joined hers.

"Oh, Kami, the picture in my head of Tristan... it was too funny." Kagome choked out.

"I know. I had a thought of the same. I couldn't help but think that. He is bound and determined to find out who I work for." she said.

"Yeah. I can see why. It is strange that you haven't met your employer yet, just his little brother. Why?" Kagome asked.

"He is very busy. He has a company to run and can't always have his brother with him to help him study. So I am working with him while he is gone." Mizuki said with a shrug.

"Oh, have you told Tristan that?" she said.

"Yeah but he wants names." Mizuki said.

"Then keep on doing what you're doing. Except maybe you should take a wok after the boy and smack him up side the head a couple of times." Kagome suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. I think I'll do that." Mizuki mused.

"You should, it does wonders knocking them in the head. I could make you some subjugation beads for Tristan." Kagome said.

"It does? You can?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes, I used to sit Inuyasha with a set of subjugation beads and it set him straight. I can make you a set. Kaede taught me how to make them for human, hanyou, and demon. It was the best thing she ever taught me to use my kei for." Kagome mused.

"Show me!" Mizuki said.

Kagome laughed and the two set about to find some beads. Kagome had a bag of them in a drawer and she showed Mizuki just how to do the signs and what to say. Then she let Mizuki try. But she wasn't going to let her put prayer beads on him just yet. She needed to practice or she would put beads on the wrong person.

"It took me several tries before I could get it right. I practiced here in this era and I accidentally stuck beads on my cat, Buyo. She was very unhappy with me." Kagome said with a light laugh.

Mizuki chuckled at the thought. But the thought of actually having a way of shutting Tristans' trap was very pleasing to her, so she really wanted to get t right the first time and not accidentally have them on Serenity or Kagome. Or worse accidentally put them on her boss's little brother. That would kill her reputation and she would probably never be able to find work again in Japan! It was better safe than sorry.

"Take my advice on this. Don't use them at school, threaten to use them on him, but don't. It is hard to make up excuses to people when they hear you say the word sit and then hear a thud." Kagome explained.

"Usage around people who don't have a clue is bad. Ok, got it. Does the word have to be sit?" Mizuki asked.

"No, it doesn't. I used sit because Inuyasha was a half dog demon. It seemed prudent. For Tristan you could use hold your tongue or something to that effect." she explained.

"How about zip it? He needs to learn to be quiet." Mizuki said and rolled her eyes.

Kagome smiled thinking of Inuyasha. All the times she wished she could have used a different command on him, especially one to get him to be quiet. But the sit command was quite effective.

"In a couple of days you should be ready to do the spell on your own." Kagome said.

"Would you watch in case I mess up?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah. I'll help just in case." Kagome said.

The clock chimed and Mizuki glanced at her watch. It was time for her to go and begin her tutoring job. Also she was getting to meet her boss. For the first time she would actually get to meet him instead of talk to him over the phone or by emails.

"I got to go. Duty calls and I don't want to be late. Keep an eye on Tristan. If he tries to follow me give me a call or delay him. Please." Mizuki said and pulled on her shoes that she had discarded at the door.

"Sure. Just send him over when you return and leave after he is over here." Kagome suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that." she replied and took off to her own apartment.

Atem had glanced up to see her go and to see Kagome shut the door behind her. He stretched and shook her paper at her. She gulped and came to look at the math paper. She took it and saw that it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. She guessed that since she could actually focus in class instead of the jewel her marks were going to improve drastically.

"What do you need my help for?" he asked her.

"I was so behind when I was searching for the jewel but I guess since I have nothing but the classes to focus on I can actually catch up." she said.

"All of your focus? Because you still missed four." he said.

"Fine not all of my focus! Damn floozies! Even the art teacher flirted with you. I have to keep my attention divided between shcool work and beating the hussies off. Sometimes I think you are more trouble than you are worth." she sniffed.

"I love you for it too. I think it would be best to get some pants that are as attractive to them and cut my hair." he said like an after thought.

"Don't you dare! I love your hair." Kagome said a bit horrified.

"Just my hair?" he asked.

"Well, I like the pants too." she whispered.

"I know. You stare sometimes." he said just to rub her nerves.

"I do not!" she gasped.

The blush that lit her cheeks made him smile. Sometimes it was so easy to get her to blush. Almost as easy as it was to rile her to be spitting mad.

"Yeah you do." he said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I do." she admitted and her blush deepened a shade.

He rested his forhead against hers. Staring into her eyes until she looked away. She looked right at his lips and he noticed right away. Deliberately slow he kissed her lips and she responded immediately. Drawing him to a more hungry pace and pressure. Hands began to move and sounds became non existant but one.

"Don't let me interrupt!" Tristan said suddenly.

Kagome jumped away from Atem to see Tristan backing out the door. She had to stop him, she promised to distract him for Mizuki.

"It's fine Tristan. Did Mizuki tell you that I needed you?" she asked improvising.

"Yeah she did but didn't tell me why." he said, unsure as to stay or leave with the scowl Atem was giving him.

"I need you to be my guinea pig. I have a new cookie recipe and I want someone to try it out." she said quickly.

It wasn't a complete lie. It wasn't a new recipe but it was one that she hadn't used before and she wasn't going to let him get away until Mizuki returned home.

"Why can't he be the guinea pig?" he asked looking at Atem.

"Because he will always tell me they are good even if he has to have his stomach pumped later. You will give me an answer regardless of my feelings because you aren't in love with me." she said.

"Ok, I'll do it." he said and shut the door behind him.

"I'll let you know when I need you." she said and disappeared into the kitchen.

When there was a clattering sound coming from the kitchen the guys spoke to each other.

"You have bad timing." Atem said.

"Heh, sorry about that. I wouldn't have come if Mizuki hadn't told me that Kagome needed my assistance." Tristan said sheepishly.

"You can be an idiot sometimes." Atem said under his breath.

"What?" Tristan asked not picking up on what he had said.

Atem rolled his eyes and went to the living room, Tristan behind him waiting to be called on.

**(MIZUKI)**

She had arrived at her destination and the whole time she was nervous about possibly seeing Tristan pop up in front of one of the windows. But after twenty minutes had passed and he didn't show, she relaxed completely and went about her lesson to Mokuba Kaiba.

The boy was remarkably bright but a bit behind in History and English. She had expected it to be either math or science but he had high marks for those subjects. The other two were rather low but he was catching up and fast. History wasn't hard for him to catch up in. He had a nack for remembering dates and times and places, names not so much but she had found a solution using numbers to help him remember names. English was harder for him to grasp but he was getting there.

"Do you remember what I said about nouns?" she asked.

"A noun is a person, place, or thing." he recited.

"Good. You are getting much better. Soon you won't need me. Your grades have already improved so much. Your brother will be proud to see these marks and that latest history test. An A+, that will make him really proud of you." she said with a smile.

"Yeah it will. But I hate English. It is hard." he said.

"You'll get it. Everyone is different and you just happen to learn better with technology and numbers. Most students would love to have your ability to grasp science and math the way you do. I would have at your age." she encouraged.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. I bet your brother would have as well." she remarked.

"Nah. Seto always had top marks. It's like he absorbs everything that he has read, said, saw or someone has said to him. His brain is like a computer." he said.

"I doubt a computer. A photograph maybe." she said.

"Yeah that's it. He has a photographic memory." Mokuba said.

A door slammed in the front of the manor and Mokuba jumped up and ran from the room. She could hear Mokuba laugh and begin to chatter about her to his brother.

"You'll like her Seto, she has helped me so much." the boy said.

"Did you get a marks report?" was asked.

The voice she recognized as Seto Kaiba. It was really him and she was finally going to meet the man that was the brother to the brilliant child.

"Yeah I did. I'm still not so good in English but I am better. I made an A on my history test." Mokuba explained.

"That's good. All you needed was a little guidance." Seto said.

"Yeah. I still don't like English. It's hard but I'm getting it." Mokuba said and they entered the room she was in.

"This is Mizuki." Mokuba introduced her.

Seto inclined his head in her direction and she came towards him. Mizukis' eyes had widened a bit. He was so familiar. He was the man that kept appearing in her memories from when she was Isis. She extended her hand to greet him with a handshake.

"Mr. Kaiba, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Mokuba is a brilliant boy with so much potential." she said.

Seto grasped her hand and memories of his life as Priest Seto came rushing back to him. Those of him with Isis and how much he had loved her. The same was happening to Mizuki. Memories flashed before their eyes of their past lives. Then they suddenly stopped. Both were gasping and they turned their eyes to one another. Shock in them both but disbelief was also present in his.

"Seto are you ok?" Mokuba asked his brother.

"Isis." Seto said and he saw recognition light her eyes.

"I'm fine Mokuba. You can go play your games." he said and Mokuba left the room.

Mizuki didn't say a word. She had accepted what was going on but it was sometimes a bit overwhelming to take in. Seto on the other hand had always struggled with the fact that he had been reincarnated. He had met Ishizu and had thought that she was the reincarnation of Isis but with this girl he had experienced something different than he had with Ishizu.

Ishizu looked like Isis but this girl, Mizuki, felt as if she had been Isis but looked different. Was it possible to have two reincarnations? One clearly physical and the other spiritual? He had to find out and the only person he could ask was that priestess he had met a couple of weeks before. He had to pay a visit to Yugi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GASP! What is going to happen next? You never know until I put up the next chapter. lol. I feel like I am writing a soap opera. lol.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 Opening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. May I say, Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. Thank you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: Ishizu looked like Isis but this girl, Mizuki, felt as if she had been Isis but looked different. Was it possible to have two reincarnations? One clearly physical and the other spiritual? He had to find out and the only person he could ask was that priestess he had met a couple of weeks before. He had to pay a visit to Yugi.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yugi Muto stared incredulously across the counter of the Kame Game shop to his rival, Seto Kaiba. It was a shock to him that Seto didn't know that he and Atem had split. He was sure that Joey would never of let that go by without rubbing Kaiba's face in the fact that the one who had really beaten him time and time again had his own body. Since he didn't know it was a surprise.<p>

"Yugi, I'll ask only one more time I need to speak to that pharoah inside of you." Seto said through gritted teeth.

Yugi snapped out of his daze, "I'll give you his address."

"What?" Seto asked.

"That priestess, Kagome, she split us. Now I have my body and he has his. He lives with her in the Domino Complex." Yugi clarified, searching for a pencil.

"Domino Complex?" Seto asked.

Seto knew exactly where those were. Mizuki had not been in any condition to drive after their... memory awakening, so he drove her to the complex.

"Yeah. That's where they live. So does Tristan." Yugi said as he found a pencil.

_**"Ding-a-ling"**_

Yugi looked up when the bell sounded and found Kaiba gone and the door closing. He shrugged and decided to call Kagome and Atem to give them a heads up about their soon to be guest.

**(Kagome & Atem)**

"Thanks Yugi, I'll let Tristan know. Bye." Kagome said into the phone and then hung it up.

"What was that about?" Atem asked her.

"Seto Kaiba is coming to see us." she said looking back at her math papers.

"Why?" he asked, raising a brow and cocking his head to the side.

"Don't know. Yugi said that he was very demanding about needing to talk to you." she replied with a shrug.

"Wonder why?" he voiced aloud to himself.

"Oh well, better let Tristan know." Kagome said and shut her papers into her math book.

Kagome stretched and tossed her book back into her bag. She then quickly crossed the hallway to Mizukis' and went in. They were all such great friends they didn't bother to knock when they crossed from the apartments. Kagome walked in and called for Tristan and he called over to her from a place under the sink. She shook her head and kept her distance, she was not going to get wet.

"Hey, Tristan we're going to be getting a visit from Kaiba." she said to him.

A loud clunk was followed by muffled cursing and Tristan came out from under the sink soaking wet. Kagome covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"You might want to change first." she said while struggling with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. What does he want?" Tristan groused.

"Have no idea. Yugi called and said that he wanted to talk to Atem. Thought you should know before you just come in and see him there." she said and looked around.

"Hey, where's Mizuki?" she asked him.

"She's at the uniform shop. There was an accident with bleach." he said.

"Hahaha, let me guess you had the accident." she said.

"Well... no.. I.. yeah. I was putting them in the wash and didn't close the cap on the bleach when I had used it and knocked it in on her skirts. She was so mad!" he said with a grimace on his face.

"I'm sorry, I've done the same when I was first learning. Oh, well. Let her know what is going on if she gets here before he does. See ya, in a little bit." she said and left.

Kagome returned to her apartment and Tristan joined them just minutes later. He had barely gotten through their door when Kaiba was knocking on it. Tristan opened the door and Kaiba brushed passed him, no hello or may I come in's, he just came in and proceeded straight to the point.

"Can one have two reincarnations?" he asked abruptly.

"You have met Mizuki." Atem said with a knowing look.

"What?" Tristan exclaimed but was ignored.

Light dawned on Kagome. She now knew that Mizuki's mystery employer was Kaiba and she knew why she wasn't allowed to say anything about working personally for him.

"She works for me." Seto said.

"What! She teaches Mokuba!" Tristan exclaimed loudly.

Seto continued to ignore Tristan. As far as he was concerned it was none of Tristans' business.

"Yes a soul can. A physical and a spiritual. As you noticed Ishizu is Isis's physical reincarnation while Mizuki is her spiritual one. As Yugi is my physical. You are both the physical and spiritual for Priest Seto. You know what that means Kaiba." Atem said to him.

"Yes. I had wondered with Ishizu but now I know. Kagome I will need your assistance." he said as he looked over at her.

"With what?" she asked, curious.

"I need you to help with the banishing of my demons. Only then will I be able to unlock myself." he said.

Kagome nodded and had a light smile come to her lips. She grabbed Atem's hand. He would have to help them sort out some memory times but they would also need Mizuki. She would be the main key to ridding him of his demons.

"I can help you. Atem can as well but we will need Mizuki." Kagome said.

"You will need my cousin for what?" Tristan asked.

"She will be the key to unlocking Kaiba and ridding his soul of its' demons." Kagome told Tristan.

"He can get rid of his own demons and unlock his own self. Mizuki is not being drug into all of this stuff." Tristan said, glaring at Kaiba.

"Shouldn't she decide for herself?" Atem asked and gestured to the door behind Kaiba and Tristan.

They both glanced behind them to the door. There stood Mizuki, looking confused and slightly miffed, holding see-through bags full of school uniforms in front of her.

"Mizuki! How much did you hear?" Tristan asked quietly.

"Not much. Only yours and Mr. Kaiba's glaring match and it being said I should decide for myself. What should I decide on?" she asked.

"Helping Kaiba become one with his past and rid it of his demons." Kagome said helpfully.

"I don't know if I would be able to do that. I'm still trying to open myself. It may hinder us both if we team up." she said unsure.

"See! You can go now. She isn't interested." Tristan said, pointing towards the door.

Mizuki sent Tristan a glare that shut him up and just stood there, feeling all of the eyes in the room on her. The heated gaze of her cousin, just so protective it was. The hopeful and friendly stares of Kagome and Atem; she could feel that they wanted her to make the decision to help him or not. Then there was Kaibas'. It was so undiscernable; so arrogant but underlying that was confusion and secret pain that he seemed unaware of. How could she say no? She couldn't and she wouldn't.

"Yes. I'll help and we can discover who we are together." she said quietly.

"Gah!" was all Tristan had to say.

Kaiba and Atem both nodded. Kagome smiled and approached her.

"Do you know that you are going to have to get to know him very well, don't you?" she said.

"No, I didn't but I still want to help. It also helps me too." Mizuki said.

"I'll help too." Kagome suggested, "I have experience with opening a past life. Kikyo was a handful."

"Thanks. Besides I believe it would be best for me to help. He is my boss after all." Mizuki whispered to her.

"That may be best." Kagome said in return.

Mizuki nodded and let out a sigh. When had her life become so complicated? Better yet... why? Why did it become so complicated? What had she done to whatever kami that was punishing her to do this to her?

"It will be up to you to decide when to begin." she said to Kaiba.

"Tomorrow, when you are done tutoring Mokuba. The sooner we start this the least likely any of us will back out." he said.

"I agree." Kagome said.

"I'm just going to go put these away. I will see you tomorrow afternoon, Mr. Kaiba." Mizuki said and all but ran from the apartment.

They all watched her go and when she was out the door Kaiba announced that he, too, was taking his leave, then left. Tristan sat down on the couch, clearly unhappy by these turn of events. Atem and Kagome left him there. It was best not to speak to him right now, so they went for a walk and hoped for the best with these new events becoming parts of their lives and their friends lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Another done. A little boring but a building chapter for the next chapters.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Enemy Amongst Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. May I say, Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. Thank you all! I didn't expect it to get this popular.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: They all watched her go and when she was out the door Kaiba announced that he, too, was taking his leave, then left. Tristan sat down on the couch, clearly unhappy by these turn of events. Atem and Kagome left him there. It was best not to speak to him right now, so they went for a walk and hoped for the best with these new events becoming parts of their lives and their friends lives.<strong>

* * *

><p>The first session between Seto and Mizuki had been awkward yet a success. They had started their unlocking and found his second demon, the first having been dispelled when Atem and Seto had first dueled. With Kagome as a mouth peice, persay, this demon had been his guilt in feeling as if he had failed Atem with the Millenium Rod and his own shortcomings of not being able to help Atem with his own failing battles. To break it all down, Priest Seto blamed himself for Atem's sacrificial death to save them. He now wanted to atone for everything.<p>

All he wanted was forgiveness. Atem gave it freely, he never blamed or held any shortcomings toward the Priest and was more than happy to let him know that he was forgiven. That demon had dissolved before their very eyes. When he was gone, Seto was drained and his spirit more aware. Kagome explained to him that he would be getting his own spiritual powers back soon and that it was important for them both to get to know their past selves to understand certain decisions and feelings that arise.

With Mizuki, she had felt this overwhelming sadness eating at her from her soul as his past was letting out the guilt. She summed it up to be Isis. She had watched him suffer and she helped him the best she could. But all she could really do was watch and listen and be a source of comfort. She had guilt herself but she had dealt with it. She had died early on, not really long after Atem, and had left Seto alone to deal with his anger and hurt. She was guilty that she had left him but she had resolved it all with her soul and heart. But it still hurt very much. She really hoped and prayed that he would forgive her.

When she was asked if she had experienced something; Mizuki answered honestly, saying that Isis had come to her. Showing her different things but mainly the time of which Seto was speaking of. She omitted certain feelings and that she wanted his forgiveness. He wasn't ready for that yet. He wasn't spiritually strong enough for that as of yet. If he kept disspelling his demons and making amends with himself he would surely be strong enough and very soon. When he was, he would see how much she had suffered in silence while he berated himself for being weak and blind. Then he was truly remember everything and would feel everything that had been locked away and would then be released to live again. Be as free and filled of its rightful self as was meant to be.

Mizuki had the overwhelming feeling that when he was finally free, she, too in turn would finally be free to be all that she was to be and more. But only when he had his freedom would she be able to find herself. Isis had spent her life caring for him and now in her incarnated lives she would take care of him; no matter how much it held her back or hurt her.

After it had been done and over with, Mizuki had walked with Kagome and told her what she had seen and what she had felt. Kagome explained to her that her own feelings were correct and that she would have to help Seto all the more to insure he had a full awakening or her own soul would remain lost in it's own shadows. She understood and when they returned to their apartments, she excused herself to try and console Tristan. The poor guy was put in time-out by Mizuki while they were at Kaibas'.

Kagome sighed loudly in relief when she stepped into her apartment. It wasn't that her walk and talk with Mizuki had been frustrating or draining, no, most definitely not. There was something off. She had felt it when they were passing by a nearby park. The presence of Youkai. And not just any youkai, but hanyou youkai, spider hanyou youkai. The hairs on the back of her neck had stood on end and her nerves were completely wired. If she hadn't been around Sesshomaru as much as she had been, she was sure that she would have started panicking. It felt so much like Naraku that it scared her. Could it be?

But that was impossible wasn't it? Inuyasha and the others had told her that she had destroyed Naraku when she sealed herself. A cold chill came over her then. Yes, it very possible and with the chill running down her spine, it had happened. What if she not only sealed herself in that drawing but Naraku as well? What if she had really injured him during that last fight and made him weak enough that he couldn't attack her while they were in the drawing? Then when her drawing won, he was transferred over with her to the card and then when Atem let her out, he had let out Naraku as well.

What was she going to do? This had been her biggest and deepest fear come true. But was it really him? Or was it a part of her imagination trying to play a cruel joke on her?

"Please no." she whispered.

A sudden drop in her stomach had her looking out the window of their living room. She scanned the street and found what was causing her grief. Right there across from her apartment was Naraku, looking as evil and triumphant as ever. He had a smile on his face and he was looking right at her. It sent chills right to her bones and she coward back some. He was there and knew where she lived, possible where her family lived, more than likely knew about Atem and her new friends.

Panic set in then. Her family, Atem, her friends, what was she going to do? How was she going to protect them? She felt all of her resolve harden and her hatred of him multiply ten-fold. This was her era and she would be damned if she was going to let him waltzed around and mess everything up. She was not going to lose the peace she had fought for to preserve the future that was her home and she would not lose all of the people she loved and cared for to him. He would be stopped but she was just going to have to figure out how.

She glared down at him, accepting the challenge he was posing. He couldn't have the jewel, she would never give it up to the likes of him. He wanted it still though. Even now that he was in a new era, where strength meant nothing and being a demon menat nothing, he still wanted the stupid bauble.

He nodded at her silent acceptance and blew a kiss up at her and then gestured around to the area. Telling her to kiss everything she knew good-bye, that he was going to destroy it all. Then he just disappeared, a wisping of miasma was all that wafted around to show that he had even been there in the first place.

"Damn bastard. You will not escape me again. I will destory you once and for all." she growled loudly.

"Should I fear for my health?" Atem asked suddenly from behind her.

She jumped then shook her head. She slammed her hands on the wall and leaned against it. It was all her fault for Naraku being in her era. Now everyone and everything she loved or knew was in danger.

"What is it?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Naraku is here. He was just outside across the street." she said with her emotions barely in check.

He tightened his arms around her, "How can he be here? Even your friends of the past had said that you destroyed him."

"I know. I had a thought though. What if I placed him in the card with me when we last fought? Then when you released me, he was able to escape as well." she answered in all honesty.

"Then why didn't he attack you while in the card?" he asked.

"I thought of that too. I must have injured him badly to keep him from bothering with me when I sealed us in there. But that doesn't matter. How am I going to protect us all from him in this time? Naraku is very resourceful and he can sweet talk himself into anywhere. He probably knows as much about this time as I do and I was born here!" she said that last part coming to her suddenly.

"I know how you are going to do it." he replied.

"How?" she asked.

"Open the well again." he said.

Her eyes widened as far as they could go. Open the well? Was it possible now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies for lateness. The log-in feature was not working and it has taken days to finally get it working again.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 Spider

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. May I say, Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. Thank you all! I didn't expect it to get this popular.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: "Open the well again." he said.<strong>

**Her eyes widened as far as they could go. Open the well? Was it possible now?**

* * *

><p>Kagome stared down into the ancient well. She had no idea how she was going to open it or if it could ever be opened again. She was going to try everything she could to open it and take Naraku back with her. As long as she had the jewel, Naraku would always be near to try and take it. The future would not fall on her watch.<p>

Her family had wanted to help but she wouldn't let them. She explained it all and had them go and visit her fathers' sister, a surprise visit and they would be out of harms way. When they were gone and she recieved the call that they had made it without a hitch, she breathed again. Then she called Mizuki and let her know what was happening. She of course wanted to help but Kagome told her no and for them all to stay out of it. It was her duty and she was going to fix it.

She wanted Atem to stay with Tristan and Mizuki but he wouldn't budge. He wasn't going to leave her side for anything. He told her that whatever danger she faced, he would be right there cheering her on and catching her when she fell, he wouldn't let her face it on her own. No matter what she said. She thought it was sweet and so very foolish. And she loved him all the more for it.

"When should we expect the spider?" Atem asked.

"Any time. He will show when he is ready. He loves to try to psych you out and play on all of your insecurities. He always strikes when it is most convenient for him and very inconvenient for us." she explained.

"I know what you mean." he said grimly.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah. When we started the dueling tournament there was always someone challenging us at the most inconvenient of times. Then there was those that would give you no choice but to fight or die. You win; they die, you lose; you die." he said.

"Naraku is worse." she said.

_"Well we're sure he is."_ a familiar voice said behind them.

Kagome and Atem turned to see coming up the steps to the shrine was all of their friends. Joey was the one that had spoke and behind him was them all, even Kaiba with Mizuki. Kagome groaned into her hands. Why couldn't they just stay away and let them take care of this? She was glad to see them but at the moment they were just getting in the way. Mizuki could help but even she could get hurt. If Kaiba had a huge breakthrough in the next few minutes even he could be of help.

"Go home!" she said firmly.

"Not happen'. We stick together and we will be here to see you through it all." Joey said.

"You don't understand! This is not Duel Monsters. Naraku is so evil and he will come after you to hurt me. How can you fend him off? You can't. Only Mizuki would be able to stand a chance... and possibly Atem being able to summon the very Egyptian Gods themselves. Why are you putting yourselves in this kind of danger?" she ranted.

"Because it is our choice. We have been through some pretty nasty scrapes in our time, some of us have even died or were possessed, but we stayed with each other and fought it all." Mai answered.

Kagome sighed heavily. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into. She thought then that the best way for them to see was to actually see what was going to happen. That is if they got to see. She would have to open the well and drag Naraku to the past with her and as far as she knew, only she and Atem could go through the well from their era. But maybe Mizuki could go. She had the power and the will to force herself through the well and if she got a little boost from herself, maybe.

"Fine! Stay. Mizuki I will need your help. I can do it on my own but with two it will work faster and there will be less of a chance of a screw-up." Kagome explained.

"What do you need?" Mizuki asked.

"Your kei. We are going to wrench the well open and drag Naraku back to the past. That is the only way to save this era. If we fight here, he will just destroy everything around us. But if we take him to the past, if we allow him to follow me back with the jewel, our future is saved." she said.

"What about you?" Mizuki asked.

"I'll probably get another set of scars to add to the ones I already have. Possibly more injuries than the human body should be able to sustain. Ha, who knows I'll probably get run through again. I don't know, taking care of the jewel is very hazardous and well no-one has done it better than me. My job, one of my purposes, protect the jewel to protect the world. If I die, then I die, but I will go down fighting and I will take him and the jewel with me." she said with all seriousness.

"What a grim outlook on this situation." Tristan commented.

"Well none of you know Naraku the way I do, that is actually the bright and sunny perspective. You think run-away trains, possession, death, and attempts on your life was problems; Naraku will make those look like child's play. Taking on Naraku is going through Hell and back, literally. I've seen the gatekeeper of Hell, saw the master of Hell and frankly it is something I would rather not see again." she explained.

"He sounds like a real creep." Tea said.

Kagome shook her head. Creeps would be nicer to deal with than Naraku. Creeps were nothing compared to him and they wouldn't realize that until they came face to face with him. But until then they had a well to open.

"Are you ready Mizuki?" she asked her.

"Yeah, ready whenever you are." Mizuki answered.

"Come on then. It's time to show you the real power of a priestess in action." Kagome said and headed towards the well house.

"What can we do?" Yugi called after her.

"Keep an eye on everything. If something happens... scream. Other than that do whatever you want, just stay out of the house unless you gotta have the restroom, upstairs straight across the hall. Can't miss it." she said and went back to going to the well house.

"Ok, then." Joey said quietly.

Mizuki and Atem went after her to the well house. When they arrived, Kagome was drawing symbols around the well and on the well itself. With each new symbol she was saying a spell and the symbols began to glow light blue. Then she finished and turned to Mizuki.

"This is where I will need you. Stand there." she explained and pointed to one side of the well.

Mizuki placed where she was needed, Kagome went to her own spot. Mizuki mimicked Kagome as she laid her hands on two corners of the well then as she lifted her right hand and slowly made the hand signs with her. Kagome then stopped. She turned and glared at the well house doors, pure hate poured out of her gaze.

"I'm going to have to do this the hard way." she gritted out.

"Do what the hard way?" Mizuki asked Atem.

"He's here, isn't he?" Atem asked Kagome, ignoring Mizuki.

Kagome didn't answer either of them but went up the steps then to one of the corners. They saw her pull a wooden long bow and a quiver full of arrows from the corner. She shoulder them and left the well house, determination was within her every step. Atem and Mizuki were on her heels.

"Keep them back. Keep your footing." Kagome said and notched an arrow but kept it lowered.

"Hey, finished already?" Joey asked, drawing everyones attention to them.

"Hold your ground!" Mizuki called out.

"What's going on?" Tea asked as they joined the group.

"He's here." Mizuki answered.

"Where? I don't see anyone." Tristan said looking around.

Kagome stood away from them, ignoring their conversation as she scanned the area. Naraku was moving around alot, he was anxious. She inwardly smirked. Her time was wearing on him, driving him a bit nuts. He would slip up if he wasn't careful and she was sure that she could get him to slip up.

"Naraku! Stop moving, coward!" she shouted.

"Where is he?" she noted someone whisper, probably Kaiba.

"You want this." she said and held up the Shikon around her neck, "So much trouble over such a small bauble. Come and get it."

Kagome then twitched a hand and tightened it around the shaft of the arrow. A small tilt of her lips said it all, she had goaded him.

"Finally." she mouthed.

She jerked her arms up and sent the arrow flying; a blazing trail of purple coming from it. It sent wind whipping from it and against the trees and the friends, causing them to shift to remain standing. The trees bent to the side and then an explosion occurred. The force sent them hurdling to the ground. When they lifted their heads, they saw Kagome and a dark haired man, decked out with armor, glaring at each other.

She had wounded him, not severly though and the wound was disappearing before their eyes. They knew he was Naraku but they had expected him to be this grotesque monster, not some young, handsome man. He was a wolf in sheeps' clothing.

"Well, well, Kagome. I seem to have underestimated you." he stated coldly.

"You always do." she sneered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lalalala, another chapter! :D LOL<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 Memories, Defeat, & Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. Chapter is for Cosmic-lover, I love the reviews you send.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: "Well, well, Kagome. I seem to have underestimated you." he stated coldly.<strong>

**"You always do." she sneered.**

* * *

><p>The glaring war didn't last between the two bitter enemies before they both collided with one another. This time Kagome didn't have Inuyasha and the Tetsusaiga, Sango and the Hiraikotsu, or Miroku and the windtunnel; it was just her, her instinct to live, the jewel, and her own power taking on Naraku. Her instincts to live and protect the people in her life was giving her an extra boost in her power, helping her to keep away from him and his nasty tentacles and miasma.<p>

He attacked her mercilessly. His assault was brutal as he battered against her and her barriers. She was sure that she would be bruised and possibly had a couple of cracked ribs as breathing hurt. But the more he hit her the more her emotions became involved, strengthening her barriers. She was sure that he was having his pleasure out of harming her but it was to her own benefit that his insanity stayed focused on her.

She dropped her barrier, it was still not strong enough to keep him out of it, and she shot another arrow into him. It ripped through him, taking off his arm. He had grimaced but his regenative powers came into play, bringing back his missing appendage. This time he went right to her, facing her, determined to end it right then. He was tired of playing.

Before he could run her through barriers were surrounding her , staving off his attacks and annoying the hell out of him. Arrows flew as Kagome attempted to get him to go towards the well. But it was like he knew what she was doing or he at least had a suspicion of something. She was beginning to have enough and she manuevered herself to the well house. She held the jewel up then.

"Come on Naraku, I don't even have Inuyasha and you can't get it from me." she jeered.

With an angry scream he launched himself towards her as she ran into the well house. He slammed through the sliding doors to see her standing on the well edges, shikon hanging from her hand. She swung it around her fingers and made him think she was about to fall in. He jumped at her and she fell back into the well, causing him to follow her.

He saw the blue light engulf them. She was just inches from him but he was too enthralled to notice. Then it was all gone and was replaced with sunshine glaring down at him from above. He felt that Kagome was gone and looked up to see her. She was poised ready to strike him with the arrow glowing brightly. He was trapped and there was barely any space for him to be able to keep from being struck. But he had an ace up his sleeve.

"Do it Kagome. I will still have time to give the monk back his windtunnel. If it isn't covered there will still be enough time for him to do damage, like suck up his pretty slayer." he sneered.

Kagome glared down at him. She knew he would do it just to cause her more pain.

"Get out of there."

On the other side of the well, Atem and the others were scrambling to find a way to get to Kagome. They wanted to help her. Mizuki had grabbed Seto suddenly and pushed him to the spot Kagome had her stand. She remembered the incantations Kagome had been saying as she had made the markings and she had a nagging feeling that Isis was going to help her. But she would still need Seto, she wasn't powerful enough to do it alone.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked as she shoved him.

"Helping Kagome. We have spiritual powers, we are the only ones that can open this well." she said, her voice a little panicked.

Her statement had captured all of theirs attention.

"Just how am I supposed to help. I don't remember enough yet." Seto said, trying to be patient.

"I.. I don't... I.. I.. I just..." she stuttered and kissed him.

Why she did? It was impulse. Isis had literally pushed her at him and yelled it at her to kiss him. Seto was shell shocked! He hadn't expected that. But it didn't stop the most primal part of him to accept and return it. It was like a door long locked had been ripped off it's hinges as everything came flooding to them. It was frightening and exhilirating as the images flashed and memories began to reweave themselves together. They saw it all and even as they jerked apart it still came rushing through them.

Seto couldn't help but fall to his hands and knees as it came flooding back. A sharp tingling sensation spread across his skin and throughout his body. It was pure holy ki being awoken, surfacing to assist in the life or death situation of the Shikon Miko and to answer the call of it's counterpart, Mizuki.

The memories stopped and he went to his feet, Priest Seto was now a cognitive part of him, never to be shut away again. Concern for Mizuki rose it's head as deft as a cobra. His eyes darted around the small room to see her getting to her feet and slowly making her way to him. She had a proud look on her face and took her place on the other side of the well, placing her hands just where they needed to be.

He mimicked her and followed every sign that was supposed to be used. The tingling on his skin became more sharp, it didn't hurt but it became very warm and pronounced. A white light formed around his hands and a blue-white around hers. Their lights became brighter as their incantation and signs continued until the same bright blue light that always came when Kagome traversed time shot from the well.

Atem took the initiative and jumped in before anyone moved. Joey followed him quickly and then the rest of them were jumping time. As soon as they were all through Seto took Mizukis' hand and jumped with her.

When they climbed out of the well on the other side, they were met by Kagome being slammed across the field clearing. A white haired man with dog ears and a large sword was yelling obscenities at Naraku, a monk was tarrying away at the tentacles coming his way, and a woman with a huge boomerang was ripping away at him. Another man with white hair had slashed at Naraku and had heavily wounded him.

"About time." Kagome panted as she came up to them. "Get a weapon and get those powers to working."

Seto and Mizuki didn't have anything to use as physical weapons but they could blast him with their spiritual ki.

Even with them all contributing in some way to rid the world of the spider hanyou, he was still surviving. His concern was not for any of them but Kagome. His sole mission was to get to her and rip the jewel from her. Even with the newcomers actually able to do damage to him he was keeping all of his focus on the priestess holding the jewel that had yet been wished upon.

Kagome was doing her best to keep out of his reach. She was not letting him get the jewel. If she had to make a selfish wish to stop him, she would. In fact that was the best idea that had come to her about the jewel. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and set it into the ground, erecting a barrier to leave her hands free.

Naraku had noticed what she was doing and was doubling his efforts to stop her. The fray of her friends were preventing him from getting to her. He saw her clasp the jewel in her hands and hold it to her lips. They moved but he couldn't make out what she was saying to it.

She was explaining her predicament to it. Telling it that it was for the good of the world if it disappeared, destroying Naraku in the process, saving the world in the end. The jewel agreed with her but because there was no such thing as a pure wish there would have to be a sacrifice. A sacrifice that would have to cause hurt and grief, the same grief that Naraku had caused so many others. What that would have to be she didn't know, the jewel didn't know, only the Kami would know.

Kagome closed her eyes to make her wish. Every possible aspect flashed before her eyes of what kind of hurt would have to be cause, who it may have to be placed upon. She prayed then that the grief would be laid on her shoulders, be her burden to bare. If she wouldn't accept the outcome on herself, then she could never ask for someone else to bare it either.

"I wish for Naraku to be gone, erased from the earth, never to be seen or heard from again ever." she said in almost a whisper.

"You fool! The power is gone." Naraku shouted and began to disappear in front of them.

The power of the jewel dispersed from inside and shot out away from the area, spreading itself over the entire land, giving itself over for the earth. The power washed over every man, woman, child, animal, hanyou, and demon enclosing them in the embrace that was Midorikos' soul. When it wrapped around Kagome she was shown what the sacrifice was. Her own burden was to live with the knowledge of that the sacrifice had been her own father. Her going back in time, saving the world from evil; had a price, her father. But she was to be rewarded for her deed of selflessness, her own prayer to bare the burden on herself instead of someone else.

Her reward was to have one last day with her father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AIIIIII! I seriously believe that many of you may be thinking that I am a cruel woman for doing this to Kagome.<strong>

**ANII: Sorry for the lateness, I had a huge test to study for, one that was a pinnacle in my college career.**


	19. Chapter 19 Feelings of Fault

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. May I say, Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. Thank you all! I didn't expect it to get this popular, it is my most popular story or it's going to be. lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: Her reward was to have one last day with her father.<strong>

* * *

><p>As the light of the Shikon evaporated from sight; everyone had expected to see Kagome almost jubilent for the defeat of Naraku, but they didn't. What they found was barely Kagome. She was sitting on the ground, pale and her eyes almost lifeless, her lips and body trembled as tears streamed from her eyes. She wouldn't move as they gathered around her.<p>

Atem kneeled beside her. She looked him dead on in the face and just broke. Her cries shook her frame, her grief was almost suffocating. No-one spoke a word in fear of making her more upset. She would speak when she was ready to and then they would know. She leaned her head against him and cried her heart out.

"Kagome, do you want to go home?" he asked lightly.

She nodded, not trusting her voice, barely trusting her decision to go home. She just needed to be with her family, to know that they would still love her when they found out what had happened. Her sacrifice was the life of her father; the man her mother loved, her grandfathers' son, the father her brother had never met, the man she had loved with her whole heart and had sat beside in the hospital while he had fought to keep his life after the fateful car crash. A car crash that was not an accident as she had thought, but more of her own doing than the driver that had pulled in front of him.

Shippo hopped onto her shoulder and hugged her around the neck. He wasn't going to ask her what was going on with her but he did say good-bye, that he loved her, and was going to miss her. Sango hugged her tightly, whispering to her that she would always remember her and would tell their children about her. Miroku had laid his hand on one of her shoulders as Sango hugged her and murmured his agreeance with his wife. Inuyasha had laid a sympathetic hand on her other shoulder, he knew right now it was best that he didn't speak.

Kagome had placed her hand over his, accepting the comfort and good-bye he was lending her. Why did they have to part under these circumstances? Why couldn't things have been settled the first time around? Why couldn't their last good-bye have really been the last one? Because Fate was a cruel mistress but even she had seen merit to grant a boon to the priestess who had balanced the fate of the world.

Kagome got to her legs but leaned on Atem for support, any second she felt as if her legs would give out from under her. With a last look at her friends, Kagome and the others returned to the well and one by one fell into the blue light and crossed back over to modern Japan.

As they arrived back in modern times, Kagome wordlessly made her way out of the well house and into the shrine home. Atem had to do the talking to the others and had made it clear that they needed to go home and give her some space. He stayed of course and was going to be there with her every step of the way as she dealt with this latest peice of her own misery.

Kagome didn't do much of anything as she let herself sort out all of her feelings. The tama had been completed but it had a price. But why did it have to be her father? That hurt more than anything and it hurt all the more knowing that it was because of her destiny that her father paid with his life for the future of all of mankind. Though she conceded with the facts that the pain was really because her father didn't get to have a say and that Souta had grown up not knowing his father.

She felt as if it was all her fault. Her mother had to bury her husband, the man she loved with her very being and soul. Her grandfather had to bury his son, his only son, his only child. Souta had so little time with him, just a year and couldn't remember any of it; he had to finish growing up without him. It was like it was her fault that they had to go through all of that pain.

The words _"my fault"_ just kept ringing in her mind and ears. Over and over again and all she did was cry and go over how she could have worded the wish better. If she could have. But deep down she knew that she couldn't have and the outcome could have been evern worse if she hadn't worded it that way she did. It just wasn't fair!

Even though it wasn't fair; far inside of her, her whole soul knew that she wouldn't ask anyone to accept this on their concious if she wouldn't do it herself. She sighed in resignation. It was just her life that brought her this, the hand that Fate had dealt her that she had to play out until another was dealt. Every one just as unpredictable as the one before and as always she would have to go on, no matter how much it hurt and all she could do is beg her family and her father for forgiveness.

Shakily she made her way over to the hall phone. She had to call her family and let them know what had happened and what was going to happen. She was sure that they wouldn't believe her unless they saw him for themselves, she had yet to see him, but it was something she could feel and if she hadn't witnessed the tama speaking to her she wouldn't believe it either.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up by her aunt. Kagome asked her if she speak to her mother and when the phone was given to her, it took everything she had not to break down.

"It is finished. The mission for the jewel is complete and Naraku is gone." she forced out above a whisper.

_"That is wonderful news. We were getting read to leave and will be home soon."_ her mother said.

"Ok, mom. I have so much to tell you when you get back. You won't believe me if I tell you now. I barely believe it." she said.

_"Alright, we will be there soon. Bye, dear."_ her mother said.

"Bye, mom." she replied.

The distinct sound of a reciever clicking from being hung up, followed by the dial tone came to her ears as she went to hang up the phone. She sat the reciever down and sighed heavily. What was she going to say? It wasn't like she could just say; hey mom, dad is going to be here soon and it is my fault that he died in the first place, will you forgive me?

"Have you told your family yet?" Atem asked from behind her.

Kagome shook her head. She didn't turn around to look at him, she already knew what he was doing behind her. Giving her some space by staying several feet away, leaned up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, but his face would be marred with unhappiness for her. She still barely knew him yet she knew him perfectly and vice versa.

"I don't know what to even say to them. How can you just tell everyone that you love, that it is your fault that your father is gone. Your fault that your mother has been alone, your grandfather buried his only child, and your brother grow up without a father. How do you explain that?" she asked and turned to him.

He was standing exactly as she pictured, his face was even set in the way she had pictured. Then he released a sigh and moved towards her. His violet eyes bored into hers, but they were concerned and gentle. She looked in his eyes and refused to cry anymore. It was like he was giving her a silent strength and comfort. It didn't make it any easier to inform her family. For the time being though it did calm her nerves and allow her to function to think about how she was going to break it to her family.

When Mrs. Higurashi arrived with grandpa and Souta, she knew that Kagome was very distressed. She had known when she spoke to her on the phone and even before that... mothers intuition. She didn't say anything over the phone, it felt to her that it was best to hear it in person; just in case she had to sit down.

She knew it was worse than she had been imagining as she saw Kagome sitting on the couch, knees drawn up to her chest, her head on them with her arms covering her face. The look in Atem's eyes had her almost afraid to ask what had happened. But being a mother she knew just how to start the terrible subject with her daughter. Tea!

She had grandpa and Souta stay in the kitchen with her and when the tea was ready she called Kagome and Atem. The tea was poured and cooling as they entered the kitchen and they took their seats in silence. As the seconds were poured, Mrs. Higurashi broached the subject carefully.

"Kagome, dear, what has happened?" she asked lowly.

Kagome carefully sat her cup down with a light clink. She shut her eyes to keep herself from falling apart and took several deep breaths. She choked down a sob and held Atem's hand as she began to tell her family what had happened. She told them about the battle with Naraku, how everyone had went to the past with her to help, and then how she defeated Naraku and restored the jewel. She paused there to try to get her bearings.

"Did you make the wish?" Souta asked.

A shuddered sob rose from her throat but she tried to subdue it and shove it back down. Atem nodded to them and squeezed Kagome's hand to get her to continue.

"Kagome, did something bad happen?" grandpa asked.

"Yes. I made the wish that Naraku and the jewel would disappear for the good of the world. But it had a price. Since there is no such thing as a pure wish I had a price to pay." her voice cracked.

She dreaded telling them. How could anyone prepare themselves for this kind of a confession? They couldn't and wouldn't be able to do. No matter how much time past but she had to steel herself and tell them.

"Mama, grandpa, Souta; I'm so sorry! It's my fault daddy is gone!" she wailed.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, confused.

"The price of the jewel's wish was daddy. To keep the balance." she gasped out, she just couldn't continue.

"What are you talking about, sis?" Souta asked.

"Mrs. Higurashi, Mr. Higurashi, may I talk to you, please?" Atem asked.

This wasn't going to be easy. Kagome just couldn't get it out without falling to peices and leaving everyone in the dark was not helping any thing.

Mrs. Higurashi and grandpa followed Atem into the sitting room. As soon as the door was closed, he gestured for them to sit down.

"What is she trying to tell us? What does she mean that it is her fault about her father?" she asked.

"To keep balance between good and evil. When Kagome wished for Naraku to cease to exist, to save the future, it took him. He was the evil but it also had to take someone good. Since it was Kagome that made the wish it took her father. He was the good, Naraku was the evil, and the tama took him as its price for taking Naraku." he explained.

The two elder Higurashi's were in shock. They had no idea what to say. Old wounds were being lanced open for them and all that they could do was sit there with silent tears coming to their eyes.

"This is what she couldn't tell you. She tried and it is killing her, she believes that you will hate her now. She blames herself for all of this, she even hates herself a little." Atem finished.

Mrs. Higurashi stood up and almost ran back to the kitchen, grandpa followed at his slower pace with Atem. When the two arrived back to the kitchen; Mrs. Higurashi was holding Kagome and whispering to her how much she loved her and how much her father would be proud of her. Grandpa, put his hand on her shoulder and told her that it wasn't her fault, that things happen for a reason and that his son wouldn't have it any other way if he had been there.

That just made her cry harder. Souta was left out of the loop but he was getting the gist and was staying quiet. He had a lot to think about. He wanted to comfort his sister but didn't know how at the moment. He was hurt too. Because of his sisters duty to save them and the future, the jewel took his father to keep balance between evil and good. He had been listening outside of the door when Atem was telling his mother and grandpa what was going on with Kagome.

He knew that it wasn't Kagomes' fault but that didn't make the pain any less evident and couple that with the fact that he had to grow up without him. It made the hurt worse. He wished his father was there now. He would be able to help them all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ehhh, more of a filler chapter. The next chapter will bring Kagomes' dad! Who knows maybe a little... citrus! :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20  Daddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. May I say, Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. Thank you all! I didn't expect it to get this popular, it is my most popular story!**

**AN II: I am so going to call Kagome's dad, Akeno. Just so you know and no-one gets confused.**

**AN III: Happy Happy Belated Birthday Angel! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: He knew that it wasn't Kagomes' fault but that didn't make the pain any less evident and couple that with the fact that he had to grow up without him. It made the hurt worse. He wished his father was there now. He would be able to help them all.<strong>

* * *

><p>He had forgotten just how many steps there was on that staircase leading to the shrine. If he would have climbed them he wouldn't have been very happy. That would put a damper on his only day with his family. Meeting them after all of these years apart would be a damper enough. Hopefully they wouldn't be afraid of his presence. Kagome would have told them he was coming but still it would be different with him actually there in person. As she was already quite distraught it was possible that the thought may have slipped her mind.<p>

He made his way around the grounds, taking it all in. Drinking in all of the memories; growing up with his eccentric father and his legends of demons, wanting to be a teacher instead of a priest of the shrine, the arguements it had caused. Even though they were upsetting each turned out to be quite precious. All so precious and loved, the day he proposed to his wife, the day Kagome was born, the day his mother had died, when he was surprised with the pregnancy of Souta, all the way back to the day he had been killed.

**(FLASHBACK - 10 Years Before)**

_"Daddy, can I come please?" Little Kagome asked her father._

_"Ask your mother." Akeno said to the little girl._

_Little Kagome had ran over to her very pregnant mother. She was barely to the older womans' ribs and laid her head on her abdomen as she asked if she could accompany her father. Her mother shrugged and Kagome made a pleading pouting face to her. Her mother laughed and admonished her, causing her to pout more._

_He could make out Kagome saying please over and over again. She really wanted to go but if her mother said no, he knew she would drop the subject and go to her room. Her mother then asked her something. By the sad look on his little girls face, he knew she had been told no. It was afternoon and he was sure that she hadn't fed the kitten she had begged for and promised to take care of. Her mother had reminded her and Kagome was accepting that she couldn't go because she hadn't done her chore._

_He had patted her on the head and promised her he would bring her back a surprise. She had smiled and ran off to feed her kitten. He kissed his wife and left. All he had done was drive. There was a movement in the rear view mirror and he glanced to the back seat. He saw brown eyes, black hair, and a star on a brow; then he was in a panic as the car was being twisted and ripped. He remembered nothing after that but hearing the voices of his family as he had been in the coma then he was gone._

**(FLASHBACK OVER)**

Akeno breathed in deeply as he stood under the God Tree. He laid his hand on the trunk of the tree. He could feel the ancient power coursing throughout the bark. It was invigorating to be alive again, even though it was only just. It was time to see them. They needed him for tonight and tomorrow they would be saying good-bye all over again.

When he had been told that he would be going back for a day, he had thought that this would possibly be doing more harm than good. Even if it did he knew that in the long run it would be for the best for them, now more so for Kagome than for the rest of them. She needed him more than the others as she blamed herself for his demise.

Now was the time and he had to buckle down his courage and go in. He would rather have it all over at once than run into them seperately. He prayed to the kami not to see his father first as it was not yet time for him to meet his maker. A deep breath later he found himself walking down his former hallway to the nerve center of the home, the kitchen. Even before his death it had always been the place everyone discussed problems and possible situations that was going to befall the family.

It was the right place to reveal his temporary return to the living. As he moved to the kitchen, he heard nothing but the shuffling sounds of people within the room. Then Buyo ran out of the room and right at him. The once calico kitten stopped and meowed at him, winding herself around his legs; meowing loudly. The cat was going to be announcing his arrival before he could and did.

"Buyo, what is it?" a boy said.

The teen came around from the kitchen and looked at him. Akeno noted that he looked just like him, only a younger version. It was Souta, his son, the child he never got to see.

"Who are you?" he asked, "Mom, there is a man standing in the hallway."

A loud shuffling came and then his family and a young man he didn't know was standing in the hall in disbelief. It was a lot to take in. Rightly so, anyone would be overwhelmed by the dead suddenly returning.

"Daddy." Kagome said quietly from the back of the group.

"Mom, is that dad?" Souta asked.

"Akeno, son, is that really you?" Grandpa asked.

"Hi, dad." Akeno said to him.

The elderly man engulfed him in a tight squeeze. He had missed them all so very much. Akeno scanned their faces; Souta was confused and happy, his wife was looking at Kagome, and Kagome was beside the young man he didn't know. When his eyes met hers, panic tore through them and she ran upstairs.

"Kagome!" the man called after her.

Akeno only watched her ran and the man follow her. Was she that overwhelmed? She knew before the rest of them did and was still this unprepared?

"She'll be fine. She has been so upset about all of this. Guilty as well. She blames herself for all of it." his wife explained to him.

"That's ridiculous. It may have been her wish but it was for the better of the world." Akeno retorted.

"Yeah, Sis is taking all of this pretty hard. She has been very sad all day since she defeated Naraku." Souta added.

"Naraku?" he asked.

"We can only tell you so much." Grandpa said to him.

He led the way back into the kitchen. As tea was being made; Grandpa launched into Kagome's tale the best he could and shared what he knew.

Atem had followed her right to her room. Kagome was just collapsed on the floor next to her old bed. Her emotions were raw and turbulent so much that anyone could feel them whipping and lashing out at anyone that was too close. If they had been tangible, Atem was sure that he would have many lacerations upon him with the distance he had between them, barely a foot.

He sat right across from her. She wasn't crying or in complete hysterics, she was just in a panic! A sheer maddening panic, bordering on hysteria! It was obvious that she hadn't prepared herself enough for her fathers return. Her turmoil was focused on how devastated she was on the unintentional part she played in his death and on her fathers possible feelings. She was too afraid to find them out just yet. She needed to calm herself down and think for a few minutes. Gather her courage as well and try to be understanding of everything that had happened. That was going to be hard for her to do.

Understanding the madness of the Kami would surely drive her mad! She would never understand why they put her in the position to sacrifice anothers' life without them having a say of protest. It wasn't right even if it was to maintain the balance of the cosmos, of good and evil. He should have atleast gotten to have a say in it. It was his life they were taking after all.

"How can you prepare yourself for this?" she asked aloud.

She knew he was there. He would never let her deal with this on her own. He would have to be either insensitive or stupid not to atleast listen to what was going on in her head about it all.

"You can't. Best course to take is to face it head on." he answered.

"I know but after not seeing him for so long and then the wish... I just couldn't prepare myself for seeing him again. I thought I had but not well enough. I have missed him for so long and now all of this. I just couldn't face him at the moment. I just needed to calm myself down a little." she responded.

"That's understandable. Let's return downstairs." he said.

"Ok, I don't even know why I'm up here." she said, honestly.

"It is your safe place. You needed to think and now you're done." he answered.

"I guess so. Ok, I'm ready." she said.

She took a deep breath and they returned downstairs. As they reached the kitchen, Kagome stopped outside the door and just listened. No matter how much she really wanted to return to her family, she found it best to just listen for a few minutes. They needed time with him without her "drama". Time to hear it all fold out for themselves and he was the best one to answer any questions that would possibly arise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! This chapter has been done for a little while but I've had class and tests and everything!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21 Alright

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. May I say, Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. Thank you all! I didn't expect it to get this popular, it is my most popular story!**

**Last Time: She took a deep breath and they returned downstairs. As they reached the kitchen, Kagome stopped outside the door and just listened. No matter how much she really wanted to return to her family, she found it best to just listen for a few minutes. They needed time with him without her "drama". Time to hear it all fold out for themselves and he was the best one to answer any questions that would possibly arise.**

The hours passed faster than anyone had anticipated and it was suddenly Akeno's time to return to the spirit realm. All had been explained and all had been forgiven. Kagome still felt guilty about her own unintended part in her father's death and Akeno told her that it would fade with time; that time healed all wounds, not matter how severe or where they were located. They would be healed, a scar may remain but the pain would go.

As the seconds ticked away, it became increasingly harder to let him go but at the same time it was also easier. It was not his realm anymore, not his anything anymore. Sure they were still his family but that was all. Everything else no longer held a current mark made by him. It was just no longer his placement and as such they had to watch him walk away from them and fade from their lives once again as he walked down the shrines' long stone staircase. He disappeared before he reached the bottom.

Not a one of them shed a tear for him. It was sad, yes, but was no longer needed. He had been in their lives once again and that was enough for them. In their culture it is acceptable to mourn the dead but when they depart you are to celebrate for they are no longer apart of the vicious cycle of life. Celebrate the good things they had done in life even when you are at your saddest. That is their way to mourn; weep in private but in public put on a honorable, brave face and confront the dawn with a strong and valiant heart. That is the way things are supposed to be and then as soon as their doors had closed, staving off their tears until they had seperated into their own quarters did they allow them to stream quietly for a few minutes.

Atem had felt all of the pain and sadness; guilt on Kagome's part, and he had felt it begin to wane. She was coming to peace with herself and Akeno's death. They now knew everything and the seperation would be easier on them. He, himself, he didn't know how many times had secretly wished just to be able to say good-bye to his father. He would have given almost anything to have been able to.

"Almost" anything. That was the key word there! He wouldn't give up Kagome and say good-bye, even though he was sure that her father would have preferred that. Judging on the look he had leveled at him when Kagome introduced them, yeah he was sure. But what else are fathers' for? Kagome hadn't even noticed the look and he was glad that she didn't. She didn't need that on top of everything else. He was sure that Mrs. Higurashi had seen it though. Very sure that she had seen it. She had rolled her eyes and smiled at him, then she patted his shoulder. Akeno had glared at him then and he felt himself shrink a bit.

After Kagome had finished speaking with her father about him, he got to atleast try to talk to him. That went as well as was to be expected. Akeno was her father and he hadn't expected anything different, even the small promise (yeah, threat) that had come when Kagome was talking to her mother had been expected. And the reminder when Akeno was returning to the afterlife had been just as expected. But her mother coming to him and telling him to ignore him had not on the other hand. So for him her father disliked him on principle and her mother loved him, for that he was thankful.

With her father gone he prayed to the Kami that Kagome didn't fall into a depression. Even though they had all been adamant with telling her that it wasn't her fault there was still a possiblity that she could revert back and blame herself again. So Atem quickly ascended the stairs to go to Kagome's old room. He stood on the outside and he could hear the light sniffling of her crying and just before her could knock Kagome called him in.

If she hadn't already been extrordinary then he would have been surprised. It was just like her though. She had this inate ability to just know and it was times like this one that it shown through more than any other time. He hesitated just a moment before he entered her room and quietly closed the door behind him. Kagome stood before her small window, beside her old bed, staring out at the shadowed Goshinboku. She sniffled but had a ghost of a smile lingering on her lips.

"You know I am glad that he is gone." she spoke softly.

Atem cocked his head to the side. What did she mean? She must have seen his reflection in the window because she elaborated in what she had said.

"He is better off in Heaven than to stay here on earth to witness all of the evil and horror. I see now why they say mourn for those who are born and rejoice for those who have departed. It makes perfect sense now." she explained.

"It does but it doesn't make the pain go away." he whispered but she still heard him.

"No, it doesn't. Even though he died years ago, after seeing him and then he is suddenly gone, makes it feel as if he died just yesterday." she explained.

Atem said nothing but he moved to her to stand behind her. Kagome leaned against him as his arms wrapped around her. He was becoming lost in his thoughts when she spoke to him.

"Atem, what did my father threaten you with?" she asked.

He sighed. So she knew that he father had threatened him. It must be that female intellect that caused them to always know what their men wished that they shouldn't know.

"He threatened to have the gods torture my soul. He said that he had many of the gods as friends and that if I hurt you, he would ask them to have me live for enternity being plagued with dreams of you and how I screwed it all up. Never to move on from you." he answered her.

Kagome turned her head towards his, "Would you want to move on from me?"

"Never. Forever wouldn't be long enough." he said to her.

Kagome smiled lightly. She had a look on her face that puzzled him. He had never seen that look on her face before. He had never seen that look on anyone's face but his mothers when she would look at his father. Then Kagome kissed him. It wasn't just a quick little peck. It was all of her pent up emotions and frustration. A kiss that demanded to be fulfilled with more than another kiss.

Body heat immediatly sky-rocketed. Hands became impatient with clothing, sending the garments flying to different directions. This wasn't sweet and slow. It was a feel better coupling. He didn't need it but she did. She needed to feel that she was going to be alright. He had said it and she had heard it but she needed to feel it.

**AN: Sorry everyone. I needed a break from this. I know ya'll have waited like forever for this and I hope ya'll aren't too disappointed.**


	22. Chapter 22 Not Over Just Yet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Fic is for DarkAngel048. My first Kag/Atem (a.k.a Yami Yugi) pairing. May I say, Wow! Thank you all for the reviews. Thank you all! I didn't expect it to get this popular, it is my most popular story!**

**Last Time: Body heat immediatly sky-rocketed. Hands became impatient with clothing, sending the garments flying to different directions. This wasn't sweet and slow. It was a feel better coupling. He didn't need it but she did. She needed to feel that she was going to be alright. He had said it and she had heard it but she needed to feel it.**

* * *

><p>Atem stared at the ceiling above him, shadows of morning streaking across it. He had woken before the sun even began to rise and Kagome's clock had said 5:22 a.m. He was in a tranquil mood and Kagome was still out like a light. He had worn her out and he didn't want to wake her but the impending morning was on them and school was still there.<p>

He wanted to just stay like he was. Tranquil with bliss; Kagome lying on his chest, both still joined together, and both still exhausted. Maybe they should skip school? She was both physically drained and emotionally drained. His was just physical.

Sighing he twisted his arm to grab the alarm and turn it off. They weren't going anywhere. Their first time together wasn't how he had played it out in his head but he liked in nonetheless. He wouldn't ask for anything more. Perfect had a name in his eyes and she was it. Kagome was perfection for him and it couldn't get any better.

He could hear the shuffling sounds of the household coming awake. The smell of hot tea wafted under the door and he could hear Sota asking about his soccer ball, he had practice after school. Grandpa was doing a morning prayer ceremony and mom was talking about items for the grocery list. The Higurashi's were falling back into life and it was that will he knew Kagome possessed and she would be alright.

The sunlight streaked through the window at just the right angle that it hit Kagome in the face with it's orange morning glow. She breathed in deeply and started to stretch but was startled when he bucked against her.

"Don't do that!" he gasped out.

"Sorry." she mumbled and snuggled her head back against him, "I love you."

"I know. I love you as well." he replied back to her.

"I don't want to get up." she said to him.

"Then don't." he chuckled.

"If I don't you'll want more and I need to clean up." she mumbled.

"Now or later, regardless I'll want more." he said with a grin.

Kagome sighed and propped her head up on his chest. They didn't speak, just looked at each other. Too happy to break the silence with unnecessary chatter. Then Kagome decided it was time for her to greet the morning. She pulled herself up onto her hands on either side of his shoulders and pulled her knees up under her. She was straddling him and before he got any ideas she pulled away from him. He huffed and she smirked.

"I can't again. Too sore." she called over to him as she grabbed a robe.

"You instigated it." he called back.

"I know. But still I didn't know my legs could bend in some of those ways." she retorted and threw a blue robe at him.

He got out of bed and put it on. She had a green one on and was leaving the room. Her destination was the shower.

**_"Thwunk!"_**

A noise caught their attention at the window. Kagome went to her window and opened it. No one was there. But outside the window, buried in the window pane, was an arrow. Just like one of those that Kaede used. Kagome pulled it out and found a paper tied on it. Carefully she got it off and read it.

A happy smile came to her face. It was from her friends on the other side of the well. It was telling her that it was a test arrow. They wanted to see if the well would allow the arrow through since it wouldn't allow them through. If it got to her they wanted her to send one back. It was a way for her to always know about them and they about her. They couldn't see each other but they wanted to be in touch.

She nodded to herself and felt Atem nod against her shoulder. She was going to do it. If there was just this small hope to always have her friends close then she was going to hold on to it. But first things first, shower. She asked Atem to scrawl a little note and reattatch it to the arrow while she showered. She wasn't in the shower but ten minutes and became a whirlwind.

She had her bow in her hands with the arrow. At the wellhouse she stood over the well, poised to shoot, and she let it fly. The arrow sank into the well and a quick as a wink light came and went. She knew it went through but if it went to them she didn't know. All she could do was wait. And it wasn't long before letters and pictures poured in on top of her. They weren't sent via arrow but as the paper planes she taught them to make.

Atem went to the well house not but a few minutes after she had recieved a large stack of planes. He didn't do anything but stand at the stairs and look at her as she looked over the pages. She smiled and laughed over everything. The little pictures that Shippo and Rin had drawn. Letters were written by her wolf brothers and sister, that one explained a small argument about who got to send theirs first. Some from Kaede, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and a small paper that had a large cat pawprint and then several small ones from Kirara. There were also several from some of her friends from the village.

She was in a world of happiness that she didn't notice when one of them sailed over her and to Atem's feet. He picked it up and opened it. It wasn't for her but for him. And it wasn't from anyone in her past but from his own. His father had sent it and it was a call for help.

He closed his eyes and pocketed the letter. Just when he thought the adventures were over, he was wrong. He wasn't going to let her know about it yet. They did an adventure for her and killed her enemy but now it was his turn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! What are ya'll thinking? And of course there will be a sequel.<strong>


End file.
